Boarding School in Siberia
by Lilian85
Summary: Rose gets transferred to a boarding school in Siberia, where she meets Viktoria and her really cute brother Dimitri. What will happen since Rose doesn't speak one word Russian? AU, rating changed to M!
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is a test. I honestly don't know where it would lead. It's just a crazy idea of mine (one of many) and you need to tell me if ít's worth continuing or not._

**CHAPTER 1 – Friends**

There were not many differences between St. Nicolas Academy in Svetlogorsk, Siberia, and St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana, USA I had to admit astonished. The buildings that spread throughout a huge campus seemingly had been very old and the student body attending it, was a mixture of Moroi, Dhampir novices and teachers. Even in the summer time at the beginning of a new semester a light cover of snow reflected the sparkling light of the sun. Before we had arrived, my mother told me that the sun would be out for only a few weeks, so the Academy was working on an ordinary human schedule.

"Rose!" I heard the voice of my mother, standing at the door to the office building, waiting for me impatiently. I knew that she wanted to return to the States as soon as possible. She would only drop me off. Not that I expected more of the infamous Guardian Janine Hathaway, a person that was also my mother. For a short moment I felt the pain returning. This had already happened once: at the age of 4 years my mother gave me to St. Vlad's to raise me since she had to return protecting Moroi and fighting Strigoi. I had felt rejected back then and as hard as I fought, the paining feeling of rejection returned again. Why could I never be good enough for my mother to accept me and to let me make my own decisions?

Just to annoy my mother even a little bit more, I took my time looking around at the new and unfamiliar buildings I would have to call home now. Honestly, what was she thinking enrolling me in an Academy in Siberia? It was even worse than being stuck in the mountains of Montana. This Academy here was situated absolutely in nowhere. I haven't even seen a small village on our way here, a drive of nearly 6 hours. The buildings had been built out of brick stones which used to be red but now had the grey color of every old building. High windows caught every ray of sunlight, reflecting it to protect the Moroi who couldn't really take much sunlight.

"Rosemary!" Oh, well this was almost as bad as code red, so I decided that I have reached my goals to unnerve my mother just a little bit more and followed her into the office building with a smile. While it had been nearly freezing outside, the offices where heated enough for me to get rid of my thick jacket. Breathing into my freezing hands, I took the opportunity to let ma gaze wander through the new surroundings.

We stood right in front of a desk, loaded with paper and files and an old computer. The lady that sat behind the desk, smiled up when she heard us entering and even stoop up when she recognized us. Well, she probably recognized only my mother and I had only been the tag-along. Stepping around the fully loaded desk, she held out her hand for my mother to grab it.

"Hello, my name is Anastasia Melnikova and I welcome you to St. Nicolas Academy. I hope your drive here went by without problems, Guardian Hathaway?"

Taking in her large and slender frame I guessed she must be a Moroi. When my mother only gave her a short nod, Mrs. Melnikova turned to me with a warm smile. Even her eyes seemed to smile and I decided that instant to like her.

"And you must be Rosemary Hathaway, I assume?" her English was spoken with a heavy Russian accent but it sounded really nice.

"Yes, but please call me Rose." I said, shaking her outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you." I quickly added after receiving a stern look from my mother. Good behavior was very important, especially if you where talking to a Moroi.

"Well, Rose. I hope you'll get comfortable quickly at our Academy. I don't think it will be much different from St. Vladimir's Academy though."

She had returned to her desk, rifling through some papers before pulling out a file with my name on it. Handing me she file, Mrs. Melnikova said:

"Here, this is your schedule and all the other information you might need to get comfortable here soon."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

„Let me call up your roommate, so she can help you with your luggage and then I think you can join your first classes in the afternoon." Oh joy, I was so groggy I would probably fall asleep in my first class here. What a promising start.

While Mrs. Melnikova called out for my new roommate, I sat down on some chairs and leafed through the file, filled with information about after school activities, clubs and other things. Also there was a list of my teachers and my schedule included.

After a few minutes a girl entered the room from another door and stepped towards Mrs. Melnikova's desk. After they had exchanged a few words in Russian, both turned around towards me and my mother on the chairs.

"Rose, this is Viktoria Belikova, your new roommate. Viktoria, this is Rose." Mrs. Melnikova introduced us and we greeted each other with a short nod. Another short nod was exchanged when Viktoria had been introduced to my mother and after that we only had to finish some paperwork, before Viktoria showed me to our room we would be sharing from now on.

Since it was class time right now the corridors and hallways had been empty except for some Guardians watching the campus. The walls mainly where covered in pictures of famous Guardians and Moro alike and to my astonishment I even saw a picture of my mother. Knowing that she was no person that likes being praised, I didn't say anything but stored this piece of information back in my mind.

Arriving at the room, I heaved my big suitcase and backpack inside and looked around the room. It was fairly big and gave enough space for two people living here comfortably without going on each other's nerves every minute. It would be useful for me since I was used to have my own room as e did back at the Academy. Since the numbers of female Guardian novices where diminished the novices had been assigned to separate rooms a while ago.

Two beds had been placed at opposite walls, together with a big wardrobe and desks, facing the huge window with view into the gardens. A small door to my left lead into a small bathroom. Putting my suitcase and backpack in front of the empty wardrobe I turned around to my mother who still stood next to the door.

"Well, thanks for giving me a ride." I said, hating to say good-bye to her knowing full well that it will be long time since she would turn up here.

She looked at me a little awkwardly, obviously expecting something more but when I didn't say anything else she only muttered a quick 'Good-Bye.' and vanished. When my mother was gone I sat down on my new bed with a sigh, putting my face into my hands. I didn't want to show any weakness with Viktoria still being in the room, but I could feel her curious eyes staying on me all the time.

After a while I looked back up at her, seeing Viktoria still staring at me. "You're not very close to your mother, are you?"

"No." I answered shortly, not really wanting to discuss my personal hell with a complete stranger. "It's a long story."

Together with her I put all my belongings in their places and soon my wardrobe was filled with clothes and school supplies where stored at the desk. When the bell rang to signal lunch time, Viktoria and I went down to the cafeteria. As soon as we entered through the big doors, the always constant chatter stopped and every pair of eyes was set on us. Or to be more precise: on me.

Ignoring the stares, Viktoria grabbed my arm and pulled me over towards an empty table. On our way there we grabbed our dishes and something to drink. Luckily, the other students returned to their former chatter and left me alone to enjoy Russian food for the first time in my life. It was really good and when I asked Viktoria what I was eating she told me that it some kind of a standard Russian noodle dish.

Since we had been in the cafeteria very early, it filled up soon with more and more students, when suddenly the door opened again and a group of boys entered the cafeteria. It wasn't so much the fact that it was a group of Dhampir novices but the boy the group surrounded. He was tall, about six inches five or so and had dark brown hair, a little bit longer than it would be fashionable. But the most astonishing feature where his deep brown eyes, twinkling with joy and mischief in his very handsome face.

When suddenly his eyes settled on my face, I felt my heart beat speeding up and a soft blush grazing my cheeks. Our eye contact lasted mere seconds only but I had the weird imagination that he was able to look right down into my soul and into my own personal hell. When I finally broke the eye contact I looked back at Viktoria to see whether she had seen our small encounter and to my astonishment she looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Oh, you like him?", she asked me, still smiling.

"Yeah, he is somewhat cute, you know?" I said, trying not to be too obvious about me beating heart.

"Hm, I can't say. I guess as a sister you don't look at your brother in a cute way, y'know?" she answered, a full smile on her face.

"What? He is your brother?" I hissed at her, feeling the blush deepen even more. How embarrassing.

"I don't mind. You're actually not the first one. I just hope that …", Viktoria trailed off, leaving me with the feeling that she wanted to say something important for her.

"What do you hope for?" I asked, looking her straight into the eye. What I saw there, left me with a sad feeling: her eyes were mirroring a sort of pain from former rejection.

"I just hope that you don't be my friend because of my brother." She blurted out, not meeting my gaze. Her fidgeting body showed me that she didn't feel very comfortable with the topic of our conversation but now I had some idea what this really was about.

"Have there been girls before that acted like being your friend but wanted to get closer to your brother?" I asked her, not really believing what I just voiced out loud.

"Yeah." Viktoria said, still avoiding my questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Please believe me that I had no such intentions, since I met your brother only a few minutes ago." I told her, trying to reassure Viktoria that I wouldn't use her like that.

"I know. I just don't want to be rejected again because of my brother." She said looking at me finally. She had said this in a low voice but I could hear the pain and felt the strength it must have cost her to admit such a weakness to me.

At this moment I silently made a promise to myself to try and be a good friend to Viktoria. Though she might never be able to take Lissa's place as my best friend, I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my school time and would have to get to know some people after all.

"Friends?" I asked her, sticking out my hand.

When a smile graced her lips I recognized the familiarity with her brother for the first time. She had the same dark brown eyes but her hair was more a dark blond than brown. Taking my outstretched hand, Viktoria grinned at me. "Friends."

_So, like it, loved it, hated it? Anyway, please tell me!_

_Lilian85_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for your awesome reviews! I would have never thought that this story might catch so much interest! Thanks so much!_

_Here comes the new chapter. Please enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 2 – Foreign Languages**

After lunch I had my first class in the new school. Luckily Viktoria and I were in the same grade so we would have all our courses together. To my astonishment, Viktoria didn't seem to have many friends in our grade so the seat next to her was empty in all her classes and therefore mine from now on.

Our first class in the afternoon was – to my pure luck – math. I have loathed math back at St. Vladimir's and I had the feeling, that this wouldn't change much at the new school. Math was the same everywhere over the world – just plain boring and of no use whatsoever. Unfortunately parents and teachers did always have another opinion about this topic.

As soon as the teacher entered the classroom, all pupils stood up and greeted her. Not quite expecting these things, I quickly jumped up after Viktoria but didn't answer the teachers greeting. After everyone settled back down, the teacher started to call out names to check the attendance and as soon as she read out my name, the whole class turned back to me. Oh boy, I felt like a monkey in the zoo and I actually was very close to imitate it just to break the stares and whispers. Obviously, the name Hathaway wasn't really unknown here in the middle of nowhere either.

And to my great luck, the teacher made the big mistake of calling me up in front of the class. Sighing inwardly, I stood up and walked towards the teacher's desk. Reaching it, the teacher looked at me and started talking.

"Добро пожаловать, роза!"1 The way the teacher and the classmates looked up at me, they obviously were waiting for some kind of answer.

Helplessly I looked back to Viktoria to help me out, and quickly she jumped up and said to the teacher:

"Она нет быть в состоянии российский выступить."2 I still don't understand anything here!

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the teacher suddenly addressed me, "I didn't know you couldn't speak Russian. Who send you to a Russian school, though?"

That would have been my lovely daring mother.

"My lovely mother." I answered, sarcasm dripping off my voice. The teacher looked back at me strangely; obviously she didn't understand my humor. Well, another Stan Alto. Great!

"Well," she said, "can you tell us something about you?"

Sure I can, but the question here is if I _want_ to. But I didn't really have much of a choice I figured, taking a look at the stern face of the teacher.

"My name is Rosemary Hathaway and I've just been transferred from St. Vladimir's Academy in the States. When I'm grown up, I want to be a Guardian." The class erupted in laughter at the seriousness in my voice, but the teacher remained silent. Looking at her I shrugged and said "There's not really much else to say."

"Okay, than you may return to your seat. But let me give you a few words of advice: I don't know how they handle your attitude in the States, but here it is not appreciated. So please always behave as it is best in the situation." I gave a short nod, but grinned inwardly. I'm going to have so much fun with her.

When I had returned to my seat, Viktoria bent over and whispered:

"I liked it how you behaved in this situation. It was really … well ... appropriate!"

I looked at her and smirked. Yeah, I was definitely going to love this girl.

The day went on like this much to my dismay. Every teacher wanted to hear something about me and what I've done before but everyone nearly got the same answer. Why are people always so interested in my life? It's mine, bugg off!

When the first day came close to an end, Viktoria and I went to the library together. There we hoped to find some books in English about the topics we were talking about in school, so I could actually have a chance to pass my test here. Otherwise it would really look bad for my grades, because learning a whole new language in only one year? Hardly possible with my language learning skills as they were close to none existing.

Rummaging through the many shelves and moving books in the huge library took us nearly two hours without being very successful. When it got close to dinner time, Viktoria and I had given up finding something useful. I was so dead.

Sitting down on an empty table, Viktoria and I sighed in synchronization.

"There is not one book in here that could help us." She said defeated.

"Hm, so what now? Am I just going to have to fail in all my classes and my big dream of being a Guardian when I'm finally grown up just vanishes?" I said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, I can show you how to cook and wash clothes. Then you could find work as a maid, you know?" Viktoria replied.

"Thank you, you've just saved my day!" I replied, mock bowing before her. When our eyes met, we both started to laugh so hard, that Viktoria even fell off the table, which made it even harder to control the laughter shaking our bodies now.

"What are you doing on the floor, Vik?" suddenly a deep male voice interfered. Shocked I turned around to see her brother standing there, looking at us confused.

"Well … ehm … hey bro!" she said, still sitting on the floor. "It's really nice down here, you know? Somehow gives you another perspective of things." she said, managing this with a straight face. Her face looking up at him was all serious and this made me laugh again.

Hearing my laughter, his deep eyes turned towards me. I saw that he was putting on a hard fight to keep from joining into our laughter.

"Hey," I said, stretching out my hand towards him, "my name is Rose, by the way."

Smiling slightly he shook my hand and answered: "My name is Dimitri Belikov and this crazy girl on the floor unfortunately is related to me." When our hands made contact I was met with two deeply brown orbs, staring at me with interest. Men are obviously the same everywhere. Giving him a glare, I turned back to Viktoria, who still sat on the floor.

"So, are you going to leave the floor any time soon?" I asked, biting back laughter. "You know, I'm kind of tired."

Nodding, she jumped off the floor quickly, turning towards her brother. "Dimka, maybe you can help us!" she said, pulling him over to sit on the table, still covered with piles of books.

"Rose doesn't speak one word Russian and now we have a problem. The teachers only teach in Russian, which leaves a problem for Rose. We tried to find books in English so she could at least read up the topics but there are none! Do you have any idea what to do?" Viktoria looked at her brother pleadingly.

When his gaze turned towards me, I quickly followed them to the table and sat down.

"Who sent you to a Russian school when you can't speak one word Russian?" I knew that he didn't want to sound offending, but it still pissed me off a little.

"My loving and caring mother." I replied, my voice stern.

Sensing that this topic wasn't my favorite he shrugged, a grin slowly spreading on his face. "Well then, I guess you'll have to learn Russian!"

I groaned, knocking my head on the table a few times. "I hate learning languages!"

If I would have known that this sentence would send the other two in a round of laughter, I wouldn't have said it. But it was too late for that now, hating people to laugh about me.

"There is another option." Dimitri had stopped laughing at first, Viktoria still giggling.

Looking up at him with quirked eyebrows, I wondered what kind of idea that was.

"Viktoria translates the school stuff while I'll teach you Russian so that you'll at least pass the oral test." Dimitri said. "It's the only way."

Sighing, I slowly nodded after rethinking this offer. It would mean that I would have to spend time with this good-looking guy. A lot of time, probably every day to be precise. My brain really didn't like the additional input, but my heart was running faster.

"Okay, but not today!" Viktoria said, hugging her brother quickly, before jumping off her chair. "Rose is tired and I don't feel like carrying her to our room!" she added grinning at me widely when I tried to stifle a yawn.

Looking at Dimitri sheepishly, I stood up to follow Viktoria out of the library. "Thanks for your help." I said, giving him a smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Returning my smile, Dimitri's eyes bore into mine. "Yes, sure!"

Nodding, I made my retreat but before I had reached the huge oak doors, Dimitri's deep voice sounded again. "Good-night, Roza!"

His voice had the affect of sending shivers down my spine, streaking at my inner core. I fought hard to not turn around, but I felt a smile tugging on my lips. This would certainly get interesting during the next weeks.

Hurrying along to catch up with Viktoria, I walked beside her towards the cafeteria. It was dinner time and we both where starving. Who would have known that searching books in a library could be so exhausting? I certainly didn't mainly due to lack of ever being in a library before. It was no place of interest for me. Imagining myself telling Lissa that I would be spending so much time in one for the next weeks, a grin spread over my face. That certainly was something to tell her!

Grabbing something to eat, Viktoria and I sat down on an empty table, eating our food. Due to our exhaustion we didn't talk at all. Having finished up, we quickly put the trash away and went to our room. My first day at the new school was coming to an end and I was actually looking forwards to the new life I would have to build up around here.

Promising myself to check on Lissa tomorrow, I fell into a deep slumber as soon as my head hit the pillow. The last image my mind was presenting me with was the face of a good looking boy with Russian accent.

* * *

1 - "Welcome, Roza!"

2 - "She cannot speak Russian."

_So, did you like it?_

_Please don't forget to give me a review!_

_Thanks._

_Lilian85_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry. Really. I know I haven't been updating this story for some time now, but life's really busy right now. So please, don't kill me. I know the chapter look short, but it's three pages in WORD! I think this should be enough, or? *smile*_

**CHAPTER 3 – The First Day**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Oh boy was I tired! Why did school always had to start so early in the mornings? Why can't they do it for one hour in the afternoon? It would certainly be enough. Who needs math and history anyway? One or two hours of combat training was all I needed. But that maddening reasonable voice in my head (to my horror it sounded like my mother's) told me to get over it and to get up.

Growling deeply, I forced my eyelids to open, while my hand searched for the alarm clock on my nightstand, grabbing it and howling it through the room. When it connected with a crashing sound with the wall, a satisfied smirk crossed my face and I quickly turned around, facing the wall, to go back to sleep.

"Rose! Get UP! Now!" Viktoria stomped out of the bathroom, gripping my nicely warm covers and ripped them away, leaving my body exposed to the fresh and cold Russian air.

Jumping up, I quickly grabbed my covers and put them back onto my bed. Rounding at Viktoria, I grumbled in my most threatening voice. "Don't you ever dare do this again! Next time, I'll hurt you!"

Quirking one eyebrow, Viktoria looked at me, smirking slightly. "Well, you know what? I don't care. Now that you're up, would you mind getting ready? We're about to be late for the first class!"

"Are you telling me that we've missed breakfast?" I said, grabbing fresh clothes on my way towards the bathroom.

"Yes, you did." Viktoria answered, showing me a small plate with some bread and a mug filled with steaming hot coffee. "But I will be kind as you're still new. So I've gotten some breakfast for you."

Thankfully I smiled at her, having forgotten what I wanted to do as soon as I saw the food. I was hungry! But before I could take one step towards this lovely nutrition, Viktoria glared at me.

"You better get that sexy ass of your into the bathroom or I will call my brother and he will drag you to class no matter what you look like." She really sounded serious! I looked back at her questiongly. "Yes, he did it once with me and believe me, it was no fun! So you better hurry now." Viktoria looked down on her watch. "You have exactly seven minutes to get ready, which leaves us three minutes to get to class right on time!"

Only seven minutes? I definitely needed to hurry and without further ado, I vanished in the bathroom to get myself ready. Luckily I had washed my hair just yesterday so it would only mean for me to jump into the shower and brush my teeth. After only five minutes, which was my personal record, I retreated the bathroom, walking straight towards my breakfast.

I grabbed the bead and coffee, as Viktoria grabbed our bags and equipped like this we started our way towards class. Luckily we reached the classroom the second the bell rang and silently we slipped into our places. As I had finished my bread, Viktoria handed me the cup with coffee under the table as it was not allowed to eat or drink in the class room. Every time the teacher looked at the white board, which he was doing quite often, I took a sip of this wonderful and wakening beverage.

The morning went by annoyingly slow and still totally not understandable for me. Today I would have my first lesson in Russian with Dimitri, but as far as I was concerned, it would be a lesson for nothing. I was no person that could learn languages easily. If you teach me a new trick how to throw somebody to the floor, give it three minutes and I will do it quicker than you, but learning a language? No way!

At lunch we had the same routine as yesterday: grabbing food and sitting down on an empty table. Only with one slight difference. Today we were joined by Dimitri and his gang. Watching them all act together, was quite some fun. Dimitri obviously was their leader even though nobody realized this. Everything Dimitri did and said was automatically copied by the others, making it fun for outsiders to watch. But you could still see that they were all very close and their friendship was tight.

Eight people now sat around a table that usually held only four at the maximum so we all sat very close. My heart started to race, when I felt Dimitri sitting down next to me, closer than was really necessary. Avoiding the intriguing gaze from Viktoria, I smiled up at him.

"Hello there."

"Hi. How was your day so far?" Dimitri asked me, while wrapping out his sandwich.

I shrugged my shoulders, taking a bite from my sandwich. "Oh, just like yesterday. But without the whole introducing shit."

Hearing his deep laughter really just made my day better! He was cracking up so madly, that his fellows looked at me as if I had been telling the best joke ever. Viktoria just looked curious. Shrugging I looked at her, giving her the image of being totally innocent, earning myself a smirk. Looks like she wasn't going to believe me.

When Dimitri had regained a somewhat serious face again, he smiled at his sister lovingly. "She's fun, you know?"

Looking between Dimitri and Viktoria I suddenly realized how close they just where. They had a real strong brother-sister-relationship, which I really didn't want to screw up. I never had any siblings and it had been my secret wish to get a brother or sister sometime, but with this mother of mine it wasn't very likely.

"She can be." Viktoria answered, smiling evilly at me. "But not in the mornings. I had to threaten her to get her sorry ass out of bed!"

Everyone's eyes were on me now and I somewhat enjoyed all the attention. Now was the time to show the real Rosemary Hathaway!

I looked back at Viktoria sadly. "But Vicci," I used this short name since she really detested it, "this morning you said I had a sexy ass!" Yeah, payback can be a bitch sometime, especially when I was involved! I gave everybody an angelic smile, which did send them in another round of laughter again. Even Viktoria joined them quickly.

Grinning at Viktoria, I winked. I had the feeling that we both would have quite some fun in the future!

Suddenly, Ivan Zeklos, a Moroi spoke up. "Hey Rose, we'll have a small Welcome-to-Siberia party for you this weekend. You want to join?" Viktoria had told me that Ivan was Dimitri's closest friend and both were hoping for Dimitri to become his Guardian later. Being the son of a royal family, Ivan surely would get at least two Guardians later.

"Smiling, I nodded at him. "Thanks. Sure, I would love to come!"

Beaming at me, he said. "Great! Then it's settled. Just come to Dimka's and my dorm at Friday night. Vic can show you where it is!"

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Viktoria blushing. Putting two and two together, a plan formed in my head. I knew that she was very shy; being under the shadow of such an awesome and loved brother surely didn't make you bold. I would help Viktoria for Ivan to recognize her as she wasn't exactly ugly. Quite ion the contrary! Her dark brown hair was the same shade as her brother's only longer and much thicker. Her hazel eyes shone brightly with happiness. And Viktoria really was fun, when she had found the strength to speak up in the company of someone she obviously liked so much. It was set that I would help her.

"Yep, we'll be there. But right now, we must be going. We have combat training next!"

Standing up, both Viktoria and I walked to get rid of our trash and left the hall without looking back. Though I really had to fight the urge to turn around, when I felt a pair of brown eyes burning themselves into my back.

Leaving the school building we went into one of the gyms that had been assigned for the novice's training today. The girls locker room was still empty when Viktoria and I entered. Changing into our training robes quickly, we went out into the gym and sat down on one of the benches. Chatting away while the fellow students followed, Viktoria and I watched them entering the gym. When the teacher entered, we all stood up and formed a line, greeting the teacher as usual.

I really enjoyed the combat lessons as it was something I loved to do. The workout was all I need after a stressful day and even learning new techniques made me happy. For the whole two hours of combat training I felt the stares of the others watching me, judging on how good I was. Knowing that there weren't many that would be able to defeat me gave me rush. I had always been one of the best and being this here also proved to me that I would eventually be a good Guardian for Lissa. In the end, this was all I lived for. _They come first_.

Viktoria also looked at me in awe from time to time, making me grin back at her. She wasn't bad, but sometimes she wasn't moving right. She would be a good Guardian later, too. And I would help her with that.

When combat classes where over, Viktoria and I walked back to the school building for our last class today. After that we would meet with Dimitri and start our first lesson.

Soon the last class was over and Viktoria and I were on our way to the library, meeting up with Dimitri. He was waiting for us already, handing me some paper he had been preparing.

"Let's start with the easy stuff. This is the Russian alphabet. The writing is a little bit different, but you can learn it quickly." He said, giving me time to let my eyes roam over the paper.

His handwriting was neat, yet it obviously was a man's handwriting. The Cyrillic wasn't really much different, but I would have to learn this nonetheless. It probably wasn't that hard, but knowing me … well, we'll see.

Nodding at him, Dimitri gave me the next sheet of paper. "These are some simple sentences for you to write and read. We'll start with these while Vik can start with the translating stuff. I've asked the librarian already for permission to come back after dinner." Again I realized his deep and soothing voice, giving me a feeling of coziness.

"I really hope we won't take that long. Otherwise we'll have no social life for the rest of my school carrier whatsoever." I joked, lightening up the mood.

While Viktoria scribbled down the translation of her notes from the day for me, Dimitri and I started to learn my first Russian words. After a while I got the hang of the Cyrillic writing, making it easier for me to read texts in a textbook. Though I still needed a dictionary, I would be able to do my own translation. For our writing practice, Dimitri had scooted over to me, to look over my shoulder and at my writing exercises. I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest, afraid that he might hear it. When he didn't say anything I started to relax a little, still being aware of the closeness of our bodies.

When it came to the speaking and understanding part though, it was a whole lot more difficult. Hearing Dimitri's deep voice speaking to me in Russian, it send shivers down my spine and I had a really hard time to concentrate. I had to force myself for hearing the fine differences in the language and his speaking.

When dinner time neared, we stopped our lesson and headed to the cafeteria to grab a short meal. Hurrying up with eating so we wouldn't get into trouble because of the curfew, we hurried back to the library and studied a little more.

A long time after curfew, we decided to end and return to our beds, all of us really tired.

_I really hope you liked it! Please tell me if or if not!_

_Thank you!_

_Lilian85_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! I'm giving you your gift - a new chapter! *lol* But don't look at spelling or grammar as I just wanted to get this chapter out because I'm going on a vacation trip for the next days and I couldn't just let you wait any longer. So please forgive me!_

_And now - enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 4 – Bad News**

The next days went by with the same routine: getting up, having classes, lunch with Dimitri and his gang, classes again and studying Russian in the library. Though I did make some progress, I still wasn't able to neither speak nor understand any Russian the two Belikov's where throwing at me. To their amusement, I tried to speak a little Russian but quickly stopped, with both of them rolling around on the floor, laughing their heads off.

To my embarrassment I had to admit, that my Russian didn't even improve the slightest over the next days, though both Viktoria and Dimitri told me to keep it up and to try. Maybe one day I would be able to pronounce at least my name in Russian without letting everybody die because of laughter, but I honestly doubted it.

With the weekend drawing nearer, the excitement for the promised party grew constantly. I could feel Viktoria getting excited more at the aspect of getting close to Ivan, while I my excitement grew to be able to talk to Dimitri. While our studying session, Dimitri would always keep the professional mask on, but during our lunch talks he would try everything to get me to laugh. I really was astonished that our sense of humor was very much alike and there were only few things we wouldn't agree on.

Friday night had arrived finally and Viktoria and I were just about to walk to the dorm room which was occupied by Dimitri and Ivan. Hearing the sound of laughter and music already from afar, Vik and I quickened our steps to not miss anything.

Entering the dorm room, we were welcomed by plastering music, people grinding their bodies together and laughter. Smiling happily, I pulled Viktoria with me into the crowd of dancing and partying people, when this moment a song started to play I absolutely loved. Giving her no chance of escape, I forced Vik onto the dance floor to join me.

Back at St. Vlad's I've always been known for being a party girl. Honestly, there was no argument I could bring forward to deny that and neither did I even want to. I had loved going to all those not-so-really-wanted-but-still-tolerated-by-the-staff-parties and seeing everyone drown their sorrows in alcohol had mostly been the funniest thing. Though I had joined those drinking games a lot I had known that it was my task to always look out after Lissa and so I had learned to stop drinking after only two glasses.

But now there was nothing holding me back anymore. Lissa was back in the U.S. and I had been condemned to finish the rest of my school career up in the coldest and cruelest part of Russia. Nobody could really get mad at me when I got wasted for the first time in my life, right? Right!

And so I didn't deny the glass of deep brown liqueur that was offered to me by some stranger. With my distinctive smelling senses I couldn't smell any illegal substances which would also make their rounds here, of that I was sure, and so I drowned the burning liquid quickly. Feeling the warmth in my stomach, I returned to dancing, having lost sight of Vik already. Letting myself get lost in the music I drowned out everything else around me and let my body move to the beating rhythm of the music.

After some time I saw Vik returning and pulling me off the dance floor towards a corner. Wanting to bug her about pulling me out if my trance, I quickly forget about that thought when I saw where exactly she was pulling me.

In the farthest corner of the room sat a group of boys with Dimitri and Ivan in the center. Almost immediately at hearing Dimitri's deep laugh, I felt a shiver going down my spine and my heart doing a funny flip flop. When his eyes landed on me I could swear my heart was beating more frantically. Oh boy, what he could do to me with only a gaze of his deep brown eyes. How would it be of him touching me? Better not thinking about it or would be likely to faint right now right here.

Deciding to spare me the embarrassment, I stepped up to the group of boys and took the seat Dimitri showed me next to him. As soon as I was seated, Ivan pulled Vik next to him. Seeing the blush creeping up her cheeks, I smiled at her reassuringly. This would be so much fun tonight.

The boys kept on talking about all different kinds of topics, but mostly about girls, school, girls, sports, girls … Well, you get the hint. When they started talking about the weather, I rolled my eyes at Vik, motioning her to join me on the dance floor. I hadn't understood anything but Dimitri had whispered the translation into my ear, the warm breath sending even more shivers down my spine raising my awareness of his close proximity and the heat his strong body was emitting.

I've had a hard time fighting the urge to pull him into a dark secluded corner and show him many other options he could do with that hot and kissable mouth of his and certainly a better use of his body heat. Needing a good distraction I pulled Vik into the middle of the dance floor, giving my body up to the beating rhythm. The stamping beat fitted perfectly to my erratic heartbeat.

Feeling Vik pulling on my hand, I opened my eyes to look at her. A huge smile was plastered on her face, making it obvious that she was thinking about something not really nice. "You look a little flushed, Roza!" she screamed over the loud music, her grin spreading even wider.

Grinning back, I answered "Yeah, must be because of the heat in here." Both of us knew exactly what I was referring to. There was no other explanation needed.

"You like him a lot, or?" she asked.

I flashed her a sheepish grin, shrugging my shoulders. "Yeah, I guess so. Will that be a problem?"

"No," Vik shook her head, her hair flying everywhere, "No, not for me. You're the best thing that could happen to him."

Suddenly I got the bad feeling in the pitch of my stomach that there was something I was missing. Vik wasn't telling me something and I got the distant feeling that it was something important. Looking at her questioningly, she only gave me reassuring smile and danced away, in the arms of no other than Ivan.

I didn't need to turn around to know how exactly was standing behind me, as Viks eyes shortly darted over my right shoulder.

When she and Ivan had vanished in the crowd of dancers, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me tight against a broad chest. The warm body of Dimitri pressed into my back; we started to dance slowly to the rhythm. His mouth quickly found my ear and he started to softly sing the lyrics next to it. His voice was deep, yet soft and the Russian words coming out of his mouth seemed longingly to me. His hands softly spread over my flat stomach, letting the heat in my very core rise. I already felt the moisture between my legs when he softly started nibbling on my ear lobe.

"You taste like vanilla, Roza. It really should be forbidden to look as good as you do." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer towards me. "How good do I exactly look like to you?"

"As sexy as hell." He answered, pushing his groin against my back. His hair was tickling my ears, while his mouth was ravishing my neck.

Enjoying his administrations, we danced on further like this. It really turned me on and the urge to drag him off grew each minute. But I fought it as I wanted to enjoy this more. Tomorrow he probably would behave like a bigger brother than a real sexy Russian to me, so I gave myself the satisfaction of memorizing his every muscle and valley.

After dancing like this for several more songs, Dimitri turned me around to look at him. His eyes showed the lust I was feeling and his mouth was curved into a sexy grin. If that boy knew what this could do to y girl like me, he probably would do it more often.

Taking my hand he pulled me towards the corner we had occupied before and pushed me into a seat, shoving his large frame onto the seat next to me. Still he kept the close proximity but left me a little more space to breath when Ivan and Vik returned to our table.

Before Ivan could sit down, Vik asked him to get us something to drink. Together with Ivan, Dimitri also left the booth, giving me grin. No I was finally able to breathe again freely.

"That was hot, you know?" Vik asked, winking at me.

I grinned back at her, feeling a blush grace my cheeks this time. "Yeah, if I would have known he can dance like this, I would have tried it already the first day we met."

Laughing, Vik put her head on the table. "So how is it going?" I asked, referring to her and Ivan.

"He is fantastic. I really like him a lot and I think he might like me, too. But I don't know …" She hesitated, obviously not being sure about his feelings.

"Ivan likes you, too." I assured her. "He really wanted to dance with you and I'm sure he wouldn't have asked if he doesn't like you."

Vik smiled at me, still unsure. "I'm just afraid that he only sees the small sister of his best friend in me, but not in a romantic way. It would just be too devastating if he wouldn't like me that way."

Taking her hand that laid on the table, I looked into her eyes. "Hey, I'll find a way to let him know. Or maybe I can get an answer to the question what he sees in you. The sister of his friend or a really beautiful and strong minded woman. Okay?"

"Thank you, Roza!" she said, smiling a little bit happier now than before.

I winked at her when I saw Ivan returning with our drinks. Luckily he had only gotten some cold coke to cool us down a little bit which was exactly what I needed right now.

Taking a deep gulp from the refreshing drink, I took a closer look at Ivan. He was a Moroi and therefore had the usual features as creamy skin and a slender figure. He was tall even for a Moroi and his ice-blue eyes where sparkling mischievously. When he looked at Vik I saw he features soften, his mouth twitching into a happy smile. I was sure that he did see the beautiful woman in her but I would ask him when the right moment would be coming up. I could be patient if I really wanted to and for Vik's sake I would be as patient as possible.

Loud laughter suddenly surrounded us when a group of Moroi girls came near our table. I only saw a glance of hatred crossing Vik's features when two women stepped closer.

Both where tall and their figures slender. As all Moroi women they kind of lacked in the important places like chest and waist, but they were still beautiful.

One had long black hair, her eyes sparkling in a deep green. Her Make-up was a little bit overdone in my eyes so she looked more like a clown. I knew instantly that I didn't like her.

The other one was as tall, but her hair spilled down her back in blond locks. The shade of her hair reminded me of Lissa's, but her eyes were a bright blue. Her mouth pulled into a sneer when her eyes roamed over Vik and drank her in. It was obvious that she thought of Vik being below her and this sparkled a light in me. I hated Moroi behaving like that in front of Dhampirs and since Vik hadn't the self-consciousness to challenge the Moroi she quickly averted her gaze to me, making a gagging movement. I felt her blue eyes on me but refused to look up.

When suddenly a deep voice spoke up, I turned around in my seat, looking up at him.

"This," Dimitri said, smiling down at the tall blonde Moroi, "this is my girlfriend, Alexa."

_Am I mean or am I mean?_

_Just tell me how mean I am by giving me a review!_

_Lilian85_


	5. Chapter 5

_HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone of you awesome readers! I am so thankful for you to keep reading this story as I really enjoy writing it. I just wanted to announce that I have my first official website now and I would be happy for you to check it out. You can find a ficiton I'm writing on right now as I will also post all written fanfictions so far up there!_

_But now, enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 5 – Heart Ache**

URG! I couldn't believe it! That bastard had been playing with me! First he had been acting like the nicest of brothers, than he had gotten me all hot on the dance floor and now he was introducing me to his _girlfriend_! I can't believe that I've fallen for the oldest trick that was in the book!

I was fighting so hard to restrain myself from jumping up and showing him what I was thinking about him exactly. But a warning glance from Vik kept me put in my seat firmly. Now I know what I had been missing and I didn't only felt hurt but also a little betrayed as I was sure that Vik had known about Alexa already. But there must have been a reason behind the fact that she had been keeping this very important information away from me.

Looking up at Alexa again, I gave her a smile and a glare, which could have cut through steel.

"Nice to meet you." For more I didn't really have any capacity right now and through I now I was behaving rudely, I gave a short nod to Vik to tell her to follow me and stood up. "Sorry, I think I have to go and vomit now. If you should wonder why, ask your lovely boyfriend over there!"

With one more glare at Dimitri, I pushed myself through the small group that had gathered around our table and left the party with a few quick strides. Feeling Vik behind me I took a deep breath as soon as I had gotten out of the room and was standing in the dimly lit hallway. Leaning against the nearest wall, I stared at Vik as she stood a few meters off, eying me warily.

"I guess I'm sorry wouldn't help my case right now, would it?" she asked me quietly, slowly walking over. Still eying me as if it was likely for me to combust within the next moment, she also leaned against the wall right next to me.

I guess my stare told her the answer that I was screaming at her in my head. Vik sighed and averted her gaze to look at the tiled floor. "I don't really know where to start." Looking back up at me, I could see pain crossing her features shortly before it vanished quickly again. "It all happened when Dimitri started to get interested in girls. Don't get me wrong – he got along with all of them, but you know how younger boys can be. I never really understood what girls saw in him – I mean he was my brother after all and it really started to get to me that suddenly I wasn't the only girl in his world anymore. Call me selfish but Dimka had always been my only brother and I was his baby sister so it was natural for him to look after me. But for me … well, for me he was like a goddess. He was kind to me, helped me when others didn't and he gave me the feeling that I was never really far away from home when I started my education here."

Hearing this story for the first time, I had a bad feeling of knowing where this was going. But I didn't want to disturb Vik in telling her story as it was something essential which had formed her character – unfortunately in a very painful way I was afraid. Again I was happy that it had only been Lissa and me and we didn't have any problems.

Vik had stopped to take a deep breath. I felt that she was uncomfortable in telling me this story in a dimly lit hallway, with the all time present danger of somebody leaving the party and overhearing us.

"Let's go into our dormitory. I think I have some whine in there somewhere a for special occasions. I think this is one of these situations!" Saying this, I grabbed her and dragged her towards our dormitory. I still was fuming inside because of Dimitri's behavior, but I also was intrigued with Vik's story so that I almost wasn't mad at her anymore.

Walking through the dark hallways, trying to avoid any teacher that might be patrolling tonight, we made our way to our dormitory within a few minutes only. Luckily we hadn't crossed path with any other living soul so that we reached our destination undisturbed.

Inside I pulled Vik towards my bed to sit more comfortably for this probably very difficult talk. While she took off her boots and made herself comfortable, I went to my closet and retrieved the always present and highly essential chocolate which had always helped me in tricky situations before. Foraging even deeper within my closet I found the bottle of white wine which was still where I had placed it the first day I had arrived here. I hadn't really thought I would need this emergency nutrition so quickly, but I really didn't regret it. Making a silent note to myself to build up my stock of wine and chocolate the next time I would be near a super market, I grabbed the bottle opener and opened the good stuff. A bottle opener was something I needed just as much as my lip-gloss. Call me crazy, but Lissa even gave me one for my birthday to put on my keychain.

Making myself comfortable on my bed next to Vik, I handed her the bottle and opened the chocolate bar. Breaking off a big piece, I gladly shoved it into my mouth and enjoyed the rich and sweet taste of the chocolate. Vik took a sip from the bottle, a smile spreading on her face slowly.

"This really feels good." Breaking off a piece of the chocolate, she sighed. "Let's go on with the story."

Taking the bottle from her, I took a sip, waiting for her to continue where she had left off.

"Well, as you can imagine, it came as I had feared. Dimka lost interest in taking care of his baby sisters and favored girl his age. Today I know he really didn't mean anything by it, but back then I felt betrayed. It only got worse when his new friends started picking on me and he didn't do anything about it."

Her gaze drifted off, showing me that her mind was elsewhere but not here. Obviously she had gotten stuck in the past, pain crossing her features shortly. I waited patiently for her to come out of it again and to continue with her story. Knowing where this probably would lead, I could understand her pain.

After some more moments, Vik shock her head and her mind drifted back towards the present. Her gaze locked with mine, a resentful smile on her lips.

"It took me some while to get used to the fact that I would have to share my brother with other girls. Alexa entered his life almost two years ago. She had been transferred from another school somewhere in the South. Why she had to transfer, nobody really knows but it certainly didn't have anything to do with her family. My guess is that she had been partying too much. She is still doing this though and it had gotten her some reprimands from the school as well as her parents."

Well that didn't sound too bad as it was something I felt strangely familiar with.

"At first, Dimka hadn't liked her at all as she was more whore than anything else. But she had been interested in my brother from the beginning and after a while it had gotten ridiculous. She had been throwing herself at him as if she didn't have any self-respect and Dimka had tried very hard to keep her at bay."

Suddenly a smile crossed her features, giving her a happy look. Her eyes shone with satisfaction. Passed her the bottle of wine and the chocolate bar. Vik took a deep sip and after giving it back to me, she broke off a big piece of the wonderful tasty chocolate.

"But from one day to the other it got worse. Alexa suddenly started to change into the perfect girl, all being nice and friendly. Even towards me. Dimka knew I didn't trust her one meter but when she started to change her behavior, he obviously though that it would be worth a try. I mean, she had been the most lusted after girl by both, Moroi as well as Dhampirs. But she had only ever taken any interest in Dimitri and so it all started. Half a year ago Dimitri came to me and told me with a happy smile that Alexa was now his official girlfriend."

Honestly, I felt the urge to vomit. Seeing Vik, I was sure she had felt that same urge back then. How could a man be so blind towards some of the oldest tricks on this freaking planet? Just because she had long blond hair and big boobs? At least for a Moroi that is. I had never thought of Dimitri to be so light headed and ignorant.

"What happened after that?" I asked, taking another sip from the bottle, before passing it over to Vik.

"They had been together since. Every time Dimka wasn't around, Alexa would be all unfriendly and downright mean to me. But as soon as Dimka would come into sight, she would be the perfect girlfriend and so nice to his baby sister. And he is really buying all that crap!"

I could feel how difficult this situation for Vik was, but something inside told me that something didn't quite fit.

"Have you told him about this? About how she is treating you, I mean?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Vik nodded shortly before taking a sip from the now half empty bottle. "Yeah, I tried. But he didn't listen. Every time I would try to talk to him, he suddenly came up with some excuse to get rid of me. Even Mom doesn't like her and that means something. Mom is open-hearted and can find any good treat in anybody. But with Alexa, even she had given up."

I liked that woman instantly. Knowing Vik and Dimitri, this mother must be perfect. Which only made me sad thinking of my own. Ever since I had arrived, I hadn't heard from her. Which wasn't really something unusual, but still it buggered me a lot, though I always tried to suppress this feeling.

Thinking about what I knew about Dimitri so far something still didn't make any sense. Something was off but I couldn't grab it though it screamed at me. I would have to watch both of them for the next days to get a clearer picture f their so called relationship. Maybe than I would be able to find the missing puzzle piece.

Dividing the last chocolate piece by half, I gave the bigger one to Vik. I wouldn't tell her about my feeling because I didn't want to cause her anymore pain if my feeling should turn out to be wrong.

"You know, I really wanted to be mad at you for not telling me. But after hearing this story, I really couldn't do it." I told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I felt bad for not telling you, but I wanted for you to show him your real self as I think you far more worthy of his love than Alexa. You and him – I think this would be a match made in heaven." She sighed. "I know it hadn't been right but I … I wished for him to see you and forget about Alexa."

Scooting over a little bit, I engulfed her in my arms. "You're a wonderful friend, Viktoria and I'm really thankful to call you mine. I won't give up hope as I'm in far too deep and I'm sure I can take on that whore. What do you think?"

"Yes!" she said, hugging me back fiercely. "Yes, you can do this and I will help you!"

"Thank you!"

With that plan made, we finished off the last drops of wine and chocolate, letting the empty bottle vanish into the depth of my closet, when suddenly we heard the sound of steps coming near. Fearing the patrolling staff, we quickly shut down the light and jumped into our beds, pulling the covers to cover us completely.

When the door quietly opened, I pressed my eyes together and tried to even my breathing. My back was towards the door, so I hoped whoever was there, wouldn't see my tightly pressed together eyes.

"Roza? Vik?" Dimitri's deep voice suddenly whispered into the dark and quiet room. Praying for Vik to not answer his call, I laid in my bed, frozen on the spot. I didn't have the nerve to face him right now and I hoped that Vik knew this as she stayed quiet also.

After several moments, I suddenly felt him standing over my bed, his hand touching my hair slightly. "I'm sorry Roza. I really am. Maybe you can forgive me some day."

Then he retrieved his hand and left the room quietly. Neither of us spoke as we both had heard what Dimitri had said and thought about the hidden meaning. There was one, I was absolutely sure.

_Like it? Loved it? Hated it?_

_Tell me with a review!_

_Thanks. Lilian85_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, here comes the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who had made suggestions for improvement and gave me a review. It's highly appreciated! Thanks so much!_

**CHAPTER 6 – Observing**

I spent the next days with practicing my observing skills. I hadn't told Vik about my employment as a spy on her brother and his girlfriend as it was mostly for private reasons. Yes, I didn't want to give up on the prospect of Dimitri and I and I would make sure that Dimitri would get some knowledge about this.

The day after the party had been a little tricky for me as I was torn apart: one part of me wanted to meet Dimitri and the other still felt humiliated for the little game he played with me. I kept reminding that part of me of the night before when Dimitri had whispered the apology in the darkness of my room. It certainly didn't count as a really apology as it had been whispered to a seemingly unconscious Rose, but at least he had done this. I was sure that after some time he might even be able to repeat this apology to my conscious self again.

Than the hardest part would come: could I forgive him? Yes, sure! I mean who would reject this sexy Russian bad ass in their right state if mind? I certainly wouldn't though there was this small nagging voice in the farthest corner of my mind but still audible enough for me to hear. And this freaky little voice, which sounded a lot like the unsure Rose I usually tried to hide behind my outgoing nature, and this buggered me a lot.

It was saying something along the lines of _Take care that this will not distract you. Remember they come first and it is your job to be the best Guardian for Lissa. There is not time or space for a relationship, especially not with another Dhampir who has the same obligations!_ Doesn't that sound creepy? Yes, that's why I tried to ignore this small voice. Nothing sounds better than the negative voice, right? No!

But to my great luck I crossed paths with Dimitri just after leaving the dormitory building on ym way to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast. Vik had still been asleep and I had decided to return her earlier favor and to bring her some breakfast too. I quickly regretted this decision when a deep male voice sounded right behind me.

"Good morning, Roza!"

Why is it that his voice still sent shivers down my spine and heightened my awareness of his handsome face and awesome body? Looking at him, I was aware of the danger of getting myself drowned in this sight. Dimitri had obviously just returned from running some laps as he wore running clothes and his forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Morning." My voice sounded as cold as I had intended it to. Dimitri had also caught up to that, as he started fidgeting around uncomfortably. Yeah, take that, lover boy! Does it hurt?

His eyes wandered through out the campus but avoided my face just as much as I had wanted to avoid him this morning. "I … I … I just wanted to say that …" he stumbled across his own words. Did he just try to apologize? Surely not, or? "Do you want to join me for breakfast?" This certainly wasn't what I wanted to hear! ARG!

"Yeah, sure." I said, not sounding all too excited. Hopefully I could get out as soon as possible.

Smiling at me happily, he nodded his head and together we went to the cafeteria. It was early still and not many were in the cafeteria. Grabbing some food on a tray for me and Vik, we sauntered over to a still empty corner and sat down. The first minutes went by in silence as both of us searched for a topic not really related to last night.

"So, are we going to have the next lesson on Monday?" Dimitri asked after a while, breaking the uncomfortable silence. It was the most boring topic to choose from but also the most harmless topic.

"Ahem." I said as I just chewed on some food. I had gotten some lessons in good behavior after all. And nothing was more nasty than being able to guess what exactly the one across was chewing on right now.

Silence crept back in again as neither of us continued on. I was racking my brain on some topic but nothing really came to mind.

Dimitri also was screwing his face in search of a topic, while watching the people entering the cafeteria one by one. Slowly it filled up but Vik was still nowhere in sight.

"So, are you going home for Christmas?" Dimitri suddenly asked. He had found something. Good boy!

I shrugged as I really didn't have an answer for this. I still was hoping to get news from my mother whether I was allowed to return but knowing my mother I probably would have to stay here for Christmas and New Year. "Maybe."

Again silence grew between us. Why was it so hard for us to come up with some topic to talk about as we had never had problems with that?

"Dimka, honey!" Suddenly the other voice I had wanted to avoid for the remainder of te weekend, sounded right next to me. Why hadn't I recognized it before as Dimitri had always been watching the entrance? Looking at him closer I was startled when I saw the surprised look on his face. Well, looks like lover boy hadn't seen this one coming!

Taking her sudden appearance as my cue to leave, I quickly stood up and said: "Well, I have to leave. See you later." Under my breath I added quietly "Hopefully not!" which was only heard by Dimitri. Giving me a questioning smile I only shrugged my shoulders and gave him my most angelic smile. Yeah I could also play dirty!

Wrapping up the food for Vik and getting some hot coffee for both of us, I walked out of the cafeteria without seeing anyone else I knew. All the older students still hadn't shown up. Most of them where probably still out cold from the alcohol yesterday and where off in lala-land.

Maybe I should be thankful for the happenings as they had kept me away from the alcohol. I certainly didn't have any problems with a hangover. Smiling sarcastically at this thought and the look on Alexa's face when I would come up with this, I strode towards the dormitories and into our own.

After that small encounter with Dimitri and Alexa nothing much happened. Only that I had to find out that Alexa did have totally different classes than I. So an observance during school time was nearly impossible. But to my greater luck I was able to make my observations during lunch time, as Ivan had invited us over the next day after the party. Taking it as a lifetime invitation, Vik and I had made our place at their table.

Vik had snatched a seat next to Ivan, grinning at me happily while I had taken the seat next to Dimitri. When Alexa had seen this, she had been fuming but also been forced to keep up her nice face so she only gave me a hateful glare and an angelic smile at Dimitri. To my astonishment Dimitri hadn't really recognized her as he had been talking to me about out next Russian session.

As much as I had wanted to keep away from him for some time to get my priorities straight, I knew how important those lessons were and I was grateful that he hadn't backed out of his offer. It also gave me the opportunity to get more information about his relationship to Alexa in a more subtle way. Being the bad ass that I was, I felt proud of my skills to retrieve information without him knowing why.

But to my disappointment Dimitri didn't give much information. He had told me about how he had gotten to know Alexa and that they had been in a relationship for half a year now. Well, newsflash: no new information for me as Vik had already told me these details. And the juicy ones I really didn't want to know. When I had asked about his feelings, Dimitri looked at me strangely which made it hard for me to keep a straight face and not to show him how I was crumpling slowly inside. He had never answered that question.

Whenever Dimitri and Alexa met somewhere, she would walk up to him and put a kiss on his cheek which he returned in the same fashion. Every time he would do this, a sour look would distort her features shortly as if she had hoped for some other reaction. A kiss on the lips maybe? At least this would be something I would expect from my hot-as-hell-sex-Russian-lover!

Well, obviously their relationship was on a totally other base than I had ever imagined and a totally different plan crossed my mind. But before I could put this plan into action, I needed more evidence to strengthen my case and my suspicion.

So it went on for the next weeks as I kept observing them as often as I could. There was just one thing that really unnerved me: the two sides of Alexa. The loving one she showed Dimitri and the other one, which was absolutely and totally bitchy, which she showed everybody else. It hadn't only been me to recognize this and she received some questioning glares on her odd behavior. My bad side really wanted to ask her if she hadn't got laid yet but my mind didn't want to picture that.

Winter was drawing closer and the temperatures really went down. Soon the ground was covered in thick piles of snow. As it was, everybody tried to shorten their ways outside and to spend more time inside where it was warm enough to heat up a little bit. The practical training for the novices also was being held inside now, about which all the novices were grateful.

As Christmas was drawing nearer, I still didn't hear anything from my mother about being allowed to go to Lissa's over the holidays. As I was talking to Lissa regularly, I knew that she would go home over the holidays, together with her boyfriend Christian and his aunt Tasha. Knowing my mother, she probably forgot about me now that I was in the middle of nowhere and wasn't able to really cause trouble. Well, let me tell you that I just was about to get into more trouble than ever before!

As nothing much changed in my observations, I decided to talk to Vik about my plans. One evening we where cuddled up in our warm beds when I brought up the topic.

"I've been watching Dimitri and Alexa for the last couple of weeks and I think something is not quite right." I voiced the results of my observation.

Staring over curiously, Vik gave me a sign to continue after she had closed the book she had been reading. "What do you mean?"

Grinning at her, I said: "I don't think they really are a couple!"

"What!" Vik nearly shouted, jumping up and coming over to my bed. Together we laid under the covers when I started to tell her about my plan.

"Well, he really isn't into it, that's obvious. Alexa wants more from him, but Dimitri doesn't look like he's really enjoying their relationship at all. Now there is the big question on what to do next?" Pausing I looked at her, a mischievous glimmer in my eyes. This would be so much fun!

Vik returned this grin, her mind probably thinking the exact way I was. We were just too alike. "So, now what? What is the master plan of mission 'Getting Dimitri'?"

"I'll seduce him and show him my arguments why Alexa is so not worth it!" Grinning at her, I laughed out loud when watching her face contort into a devil's mask.

"I love your plan already! You can do this, of course. I'll give you the permission to seduce my older brother!" She laughed.

Giving her high-five, I said: "Well, it's good to have the younger sister on one's side!"

Planning our next moves, we went into bed very late. My hopes now where up as high as possible to get my hot Russian guy! Tomorrow the mission 'Seducing Dimitri' will start!

_So, what do you think? Will it work?_

_Lilian85_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay guys, this will be the last chapter! ... that will not be beta-read! *lol* Just kidding! Finally I've found a very wonderful beta for my FFs but I've send her so many things to read and beta already, she will be stuffed for some days. *lol* And I don't want to lose her by putting overload on her! So, this will be the last chappie un-beta-read, the next ones will be. So it might take a little bit longer for the new updates, so I'm kindly asking you to be patient._

_Also I need to warn you that I will most probably not be able to update in February as I will be going home for 3 weeks were I will not have time nor internet access to update a lot. But it will give me time to find new ideas for my FFs, so I will hopefully be able to write a little._

_Well, bla bla bla ... now only one more thing: a big THANK YOU to my lovely beta: *tamtam*PrincessAnastasiaBelikov! Thank you so much for wanting to read my crappy English!_

**CHAPTER 7 – MISSION: 'Seducing Dimitri'**

The next morning came earlier than really expected and with it the start of our new mission. Well, my new mission to be more precise. Seeing as we had a very tight schedule as we wanted to complete this mission before the Christmas Holidays, I quickly jumped up and together we decided on which clothes would help my case the best way.

After rummaging through my whole closet, we decided on a tight black denim and an also tightly fitting red pullover, which would show off my curves just perfect. And knowing that the way into a man's heart is quite contrary to ordinary believes (not through food but by looking yummy), Vik also gave my hair a little redo and even convinced me into putting on some make-up.

Letting her work my hair and make-up I was astonished to see the result of her work. She had only put up my upper half of hair in the back and let out some curls which framed my face nicely. As make-up she had used darker colours, giving my face a bedroom-look, as she called it. It really looked good and I felt sure to be able to reach my goal.

Taking one last glance at the mirror and sharing a devilish grin, we left our room and went to the cafeteria. Today was the last day of school before the winter holidays and everyone was excited already. The noise level in the cafeteria and hallways was accordingly. When we reached our usual seats at the table, the group grew quiet, taking in my changed looks. Especially Dimitri looked at me; his mouth nearly fell open as his eyes roamed my body.

"See something you like?" I asked him, giving him a sexy smirk.

Ignoring the nearly deadly stares from Alexa, I sat down in my usual spot next to Dimitri, and started with my breakfast. Even Ivan smirked at me, giving me a wink. Well, somebody knew what was about to happen. Let's see if it works out like the way we had planned it!

"Vik, can you pass me the milk please?" I asked nicely, leaning over Dimitri's arm, giving him a good impression of my boobs. I could feel him stiffen beneath me, his breath suddenly coming out a little bit harsher. As if we had planned this out (I promise we really hadn't) she took her time in passing me the milk by looking around the table as if she didn't see it standing right in front of her. Then she picked it up and passed it to me slowly while talking to Ivan. Good girl, you're just so clever!

Then I leaned back, poured some milk into my coffee and started with my breakfast all the while ignoring the deathly stares from Alexa. Well, take that, bitch!

After finishing up, we all left the table in groups according to our next class and so Vik and I left the older novices to go to our first class: Russian Moroi history. Not something I like, but it would give us plenty of opportunity to plan out our further course of action. As it was the last day before break, nobody really cared about lessons anyway.

As we were chatting away happily and the teacher was ignoring us pointedly, we came up with the next step: distracting Dimitri from Alexa. This means that I would have to get these two separated to move on to step two. This would be the turning point, which held the most dangers. With my actions at our breakfast table we knew that Alexa was suspicious now and would see to stay into the near of my target at all times. Not easy but certainly not impossible to manage.

We agreed on moving onto step two after classes and in our Russian lesson tonight. This would be our last chance to prove to Dimitri just how much of a better person I was. Bu this would also mean for Vik to disappear from our lesson which might raise suspicion on Dimitri's side. But then, Vik had the perfect idea. Sometimes it's really good to be a girl and have _these_ times of the month (every girl now should know what I'm talking about). The simplest trick in the world and yet the most believed reason for getting away to cause mischief.

With our newly plan laid out already, the class was almost over and soon we had to change classrooms again. Just because I was such a good planner (others might call it luck), I crossed paths with my target again in the hallway, this time without his girlfriend. Acting as if I hadn't seen him, I ran into him straight, almost knocking him over. But I made sure that my heavy book landed on his toes painfully.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't see you!" Maybe I should start thinking about a career as actress later on? I mean, come on, I would be just perfect for role of the damsel in distress, waiting for my knight in shining armour.

Bending down, I quickly retrieved my books and in doing so, I granted Dimitri a nice view on my cleavage. I could hear him swallowing uncomfortably and taking in a shaky breath. When I looked up, our eyes met and stayed locked.

"It's okay. No harm done." See, what did I say? A great actress! Though I was sure I could hear a wince in his voice as though there had been some harm done.

The ringing of the school bell broke up our eye contact and Vik and I quickly hurried along to our next class. Before rounding a corner, I looked back at where Dimitri and I had met in the hallway. And surely, this boy still stood there, rooted to the spot, a confused look on his face. Meeting his eyes, I gave him a short wink and disappeared around the corner. Oh boy, he will never see what's coming!

The next lessons were going by just as quickly. Soon it was time for lunch. Vik and I had decided to give Dimitri a break before we would pull up our big weapon to force him on his knees. So the lunch break was spent in normal behaviour (at least on my side) until Alexa arrived and started to spread her venomous attitude. The new thing was: she didn't even try to hide it away from Dimitri. And he really wasn't happy about his girlfriend doing nasty little remarks about his baby sister. That would be her downfall.

I couldn't really tell whether Dimitri enjoyed the break of me tormenting him with my bodily charms, but he surely grew colder towards Alexa and much warmer towards me. This could be counted as a score on my part. Yeah!

Ignoring the really not very original and intelligent comments coming from my enemy, I enjoyed the lunch break together with Vik, Ivan and Dimitri. We had a lot of fun and enjoyed the last day we would have together before break. Luckily nobody asked where I would go over the holidays.

The afternoon classes went by in a rush and the last one – combat training – was too much fun to take it seriously. Vik and I were throwing punches at each other with no aim and certainly no meaning as was the rest of the class. Even running was fun as the teacher turned it into a pre-Christmas-gift-search and so the class was over far too soon.

In the evening I met with Dimitri in our usual spot in the library. I told him that Vik wasn't feeling so good and he accepted this without questions. Why should he anyway? No man likes to hear anything about _that_ time of the month, you know? Yeah, let them live in bliss ignorance!

I had to fight real hard to concentrate on the topic and the speaking. Now was the time for the last step of my plan, but I still had no glue how to actually get to it. But it wasn't me who actually had the idea, but Dimitri.

"Hey, I want to show you a real good section of this library where they store books which are easy to read. This should help you a little with improving your reading skills. Come on!"

With that said, he stood up and I followed him into a secluded corner of the library. Luckily he didn't see the devilish grin appearing on my face when the final stage finally was laid out in my head. I just had to go through with it.

So when Dimitri looked around for a certain book he had been aiming at, I silently walked up on him from behind, letting my hand softly wander down his back and around to his front. Pressing my front tightly against his back, I felt him stiffen and taking in a shaky breath. Waiting for the next movement, I was surprised when he spinned around in my loose embrace and stared down at me.

When I let my hand wander down his strong and muscled chest, I felt his frantic heart beat, matching mine in such a perfect rhythm. Even though nothing much had happened, I felt my breath coming out in shorter gaps now.

I stood up on my tip toes and framed his cheek with my other hand while I let my mouth follow the outline of his warm and soft lips. When he opened them to grant me entry, I retreated and stepped back one step. Locking my eyes with his, I waited for him to take on the invitation I just handed him over. It took him only one second to step closer to me again and to bend his head to fit with mine perfectly.

"Roza!" he mumbled, his mouth hungrily connecting with mine. Oh, was he a fantastic kisser. His lips were even softer than they had appeared and what he could do with his tongue – certainly nothing to share!

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer, needing the contact between our bodies desperately. His warmth was engulfing me, lulling me in. I felt loved, appreciated, respected and needed for the first time in my life and I was grateful that it was Dimitri to give this present to me. It meant more than he would ever be able to imagine.

Pushing me against the nearest bookshelf, both of us groaned out loud at the even closer body contact. I could feel his need and arousal, which caused my womb to clamp down hard. If we would continue like this, it surely could get embarrassing for us!

Dimitri pressed his hips into my lower half, letting me getting incredibly wet instantly. His arms laid against the bookshelf next to my head, caging me in. Though the hard wood hurt my back a little, the pain was welcomed as it helped me to keep a somewhat clear head.

I was supposed to seduce him, but right now it was the other way around. He obviously knew every trick in the book and certainly was pulling them on me. Which would quickly lead into a disaster that wasn't planned at all. What had I done?

I really didn't want to do this as I was enjoying myself way too much, but there were certain boundaries even I had to keep. He still hadn't broken up with Alexa, I knew that much. And though I could be really egoistic when needed, I couldn't put myself into the light of a whore. This was something I would never want to do and therefore I needed to make a statement here.

The pain in my chest was almost unbearable, but hopefully it will ebb away during the holidays where I wouldn't have to cross paths with Dimitri.

Turning my head to disconnect our mouths, I felt myself stiffen when Dimitri continued with kissing my neck, his arms still caging me in. This would get harder than I thought! There was only one more thing to do and it had to be done quickly as I already felt the strange sensation of tears dwelling behind my eyes. Why was I about to cry over this? Everything went as I had planned it out, but yet it hurt to see the picture of what I could have in the future. Hopefully he did the right thing for us.

Collecting all my strength, I laid my hands against his strong and muscled chest and pushed him away with all I had. It wasn't easy as Dimitri just seemed to recognize what I was about to do and quickly pulled me into a tight hug. Maybe I wasn't the only one suddenly becoming aware of the situation we were in right now and where the fault in this almost perfect picture laid.

I pulled myself out of his embrace, and quickly retreated two steps away from him. Putting a safe distance between him and I was the only thing I could do. Looking up at him I saw my emotions being reflected the same way: lust, need and hurt because of my rejection.

"I'm sorry. This isn't right." I whispered, my voice thick.

Averting my eyes, I looked for the exit and forced my legs to leave my private heaven and to return into my private hell. His eyes followed me, questioning me.

"Roza, please! Don't go." He said, his voice filled with the pain of rejection.

I couldn't find the strength to turn around to see him one more time. "I'm sorry. Merry Christmas!" I really hoped that I could somewhat heal over the holidays and strengthen my armour before he would return to school after New Year. I hoped so though I doubted it at the same time.

_*hides-behind-the-couch*_

_Did you like it?_

_Lilian85_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, here is a small update inbetween my holidays. So far everything is fine and I'm really happy to be with my family again!_

_I hope you enjoy this!_

**Don't cry, девочка!**

The next day was the last day before the Christmas holidays and therefore the travel day. Today, everybody would go home to their family, to celebrate together. Christmas was only three days away and the excitement was in the air like a thick veil. Everybody was happy and I joined in to play my role.

Luckily nobody had asked me so far what I would be doing over the holidays though the teachers knew that I was the only pupil not going home. Some would stay as they didn't have families to celebrate with. This would mean for me to celebrate this holiday together with teachers. Oh joy! As if I couldn't get enough of them already!

The morning started late and the sun was shining bright already. I really didn't want to get up as I feared that this day would start just the way yesterday ended. And this hadn't been really wonderful thou I totally enjoyed the closeness and kisses from Dimitri. He obviously had enjoyed it also.

But what now? Did I really have the strength to watch Dimitri and Alexa together or would I crack sooner than later? And now that I've tasted heaven, did I really want to step down? No, not really but I now had to wait for Dimitri to do something. I had shown him what he could have if he would make the right decision, but what if he didn't do this?

Could I go on as if nothing had happened between us? Could I watch him acting all lovely with her though I knew that he had enjoyed our little encounter between the bookshelves just as much as I had? And what about our Russian lessons?

There were too many questions flying around in my head I couldn't really answer. And this certainly was a really good reason for not getting up, or?

"Rose? Are you awake?" Well, obviously not!

I turned towards Vik's bed groaning. "Hm?" Keeping my eyes closed tightly because of sun light spilling into our room, I fumbling around for the alarm clock. Urg, 10 already! In only two hours, Vik and Dimitri would leave as would the rest of the school.

"So, how did it go?"

Groaning again – this time because of the question and not the light – I looked at her. "What do you think how it went?" I asked her, my voice already showing that I wasn't happy at all.

Her eyes roamed my face, taking in my not so really happy look. "That bad?"

"Well actually it was nice. I mean we really kissed and it seemed to me that he was enjoying himself." Vik squeaked happily, a wide grin spreading on her face. "But I ran off afterwards."

Her face fell instantly. "Why?"

"I … I don't know. The thought that he was still together with her crossed my mind and after that I couldn't really go on with the plan. I felt like I was intruding something and this is not me. Well, at least not the real me, you know?"

Vik's face grew seriously. "So, what now?"

Shrugging, I averted my gaze to look out the window into the snow covered world outside. "I don't know. I guess I will wait what Dimitri will do about this."

"Are you seriously giving up?" Vik asked shocked. Yeah, it had shocked me just the same when coming to that conclusion just mere minutes ago.

Shrugging again, I looked back at her. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just wait for him to make up his mind."

"But Rose," she cautioned, "Do you really think that Alexa will give him up? I mean, help with making this decision! Come on, you're a going-to-be Guardian for crying out loud! And I've never estimated you as someone to step back down when something you want was in your reach." Somehow she sounded disappointed.

Maybe it was that or the words she had spoken, but something inside me snapped back into the right place. Who was I kidding anyways? I wanted Dimitri. I wanted everything of him and Vik had been right about me never giving up on something I want. I was a Hathaway and this name screamed trouble. Practically. Especially if used together with the name Rosemary, everyone who knows me could certify that.

"So what do you suppose?" I asked her, having found back my strength to fight.

Vik looked back at me, her face solemn. "You are going to restart the mission of course. Even if it will be after Christmas."

I looked back at her, feeling a grin spreading on my face slowly. "Okay, so the mission is restarted."

Suddenly, Vik seemed to remember something and I really didn't see it coming. "Hey, what are you going to do for Christmas anyway? Are you going home?"

Everything inside me went still. I hadn't anticipated for anyone to remember this small little detail about me not giving any answers to this question. There was only one way: the Rose Hathaway act!

Shrugging my shoulders in a relaxed fashion, I gave her smile which probably wasn't even reaching my eyes. "No, I'm going to stay here. The only home I have is in America and that's just too far for only a few days."

Yeah, it could have passed easily if Vik wouldn't know me too good already. "Your mom is not coming to pick you up?" Uh, I should have mentioned something about the typical Janine Hathaway behaviour towards her one and only daughter, shouldn't I?

"No, but that's alright. No big deal. It's not as if she had done this during the last years, you know?" For me there was nothing to say and so I decided to stop our conversation about this topic here. It would only lead to telling her more which I really didn't feel like right now.

So I stood up and started to get ready for the day. Vik obviously understood the meaning and didn't question me further. I was very thankful for that as I didn't want to be reminded about something that caused me heart ache every day though I had perfected my I-don't-care-about-it-mask over the years. Only Lissa knew about this.

When both of us had finished, we headed out of the dormitory. Suddenly Vik had stopped, putting her hand on her forehead. "Deng, I forgot something. I'll meet you in the cafeteria?"

Not really caring as this was a regular happing with her, I walked to the cafeteria all by my own. Grabbing some food and hot coffee for both of us, I went to our usual seats. The table had been empty except for Ivan. Taking this as my chance to have my long planned talk with him, I quickly sat down and shot him my best smile. "Morning."

As I took a few sips from the still hot beverage, I watched him eating for some moments. When he was about to finish, I started my interrogation about his feelings towards Vik.

"I'm sorry when I sound a little bold, but there has been something I had always wanted to ask you. But it's a little private and so …" I trailed off, hoping for him to grasp where this was going.

Looking at me over his tea cup, he smiled. "It's about Vik, isn't it?"

Startled that he intentionally had grasp the right straw, I could only nod.

"Well, it's not that easy as Dimka is my best friend, you know?"

Nodding, I thought about the meaning of this statement. It seemed to me that he liked Vik more than one likes the baby sister of his best friend. But what was he afraid about?

"Yeah, I know. But why do you think it isn't such a good idea? I mean, when you like her and she likes you then what is the problem?"

Sighing, he looked at me sadly. "When something goes wrong between Dimka and I or Vik and I, there would always be the problem that this is somewhat a triangle. For example: if Vik and I would hook up and everything goes fine. Someday I would have to break up with her because I didn't love her anymore than I would always have to face her brother. And I know that Dimka hates everybody who hurts his sister. And it would be the other way around."

I could see where the problem was now. "Yeah, that could be a problem but don't you think if it would be worth a try?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it." He said, glancing up at someone entering the cafeteria. When I turned around I saw Vik walking towards us, a smile on her face.

Ivan and I didn't talk about this anymore but I really hoped that he would take the chance and give it a shot. You never know what will be coming out in the end.

After breakfast we went back into our dormitory and I helped Vik pack her stuff. Soon it was time for us to walk to the gates to greet her mother and to say our good-bys. I detested having to stay back but there was nothing I could do.

Standing at the gates waiting, Dimitri soon joined us. This was the time for me to pass out my presents. I had asked Lissa to send me some stuff and she had done so. Giving out my presents to Vik and Dimitri I was hoping to get away as I really didn't like watching them rejoin with their family. I had avoided Dimitri's intriguing gaze all day long.

"Merry Christmas you two! Please excuse me, but it's too cold." They didn't need to know that it wasn't the cold that was what drove me away. "Have a nice holiday!" I waved at their bewildered faces before I quickly turned around and hurried off to the library.

I had always hated crying in front of others with the exception of Lissa, but haven't done this for several years in her presence. Now, that I was leaning against the shelves in the very corner where I had been kissing Dimitri yesterday, I allowed my tears to finally fall down freely as I had been pushing them back for some time. I tried to quiet my sobs, but once in a while they forced their way out of my hurting chest and I couldn't suppress them anymore. What for anyways? Nobody was here as they probably all had left already.

Suddenly a warm and strong arm wrapped around my still shaking shoulders and a warm and soft mouth pressed itself tightly against my forehead. A deep voice whispered softly "Don't cry девочка, please don't cry."

Wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me tighter towards his warm frame, Dimitri leaned his head against mine and waited patiently for my sobs to subside. After a while, the tears had stopped leaking and I was sniffing only once in a while. Astonishingly I didn't feel any embarrassment at having cried my eyes out in his presence. On the contrary, I had felt save and content. As if it was okay to cry once in a while.

"How fast can you pack your bag with some clothes for the holidays?" he asked, smiling down at me happily.

I looked up at him dumb folded.

"You're coming with us for the holidays. Everything is clarified already, you just have to pack!"

Translation "девочка": „Little Girl"

_I hope you liked it._

_Please leave me a review!_

_Lilian85_


	9. Chapter 9

_So, here goes the new chapter. *hides-behind-a-hidden-wall* Hm, I don't think many of you will like it, but it will get better. I hope. *hides*_

**CHAPTER 9 – On The Way**

I really couldn't believe it! I would be able to stay with Vik and Dimitri for the whole holidays! I would be able to spend so much time with Vik and even more with Dimitri!

"Are you serious?" I asked him, while he pulled me up off the floor.

Still grinning at me happily, Dimitri wrapped his arm around me while walking out of the library together. We would need to hurry up and so we walked to my dormitory quickly. All the way we needed to walk to the dormitories; he kept his arms wrapped around me tightly. Was this a good or a bad sign? Was this the more 'Hey, I really like you, girl'-hug or the more 'Let's be friends'-hug? I really wasn't sure and I couldn't bring myself to ask. Instead I enjoyed every minute I could be so close to him and ignored the little feeling of sadness as soon as we had reached the door to my room and Dimitri took off his arm to open the door.

The first thing I saw, were two already fully packed bags waiting on my bed to be picked-up. The second thing was a woman I had never seen before standing at the window. She turned around as soon as the door opened and the familiarity with both Dimitri and Vik hit me instantly. The third thing was ... well, Vik jumping up and down on her bed, screeching like a maniac. Well that was Vik for you.

Dimitri's large frame softly pushed me inside the room towards his mother. Smiling at me, she stretched out her hand.

"You must be Rose. It's nice to finally get to know you. Viktoria has already told me so many things about you. And when she asked me if you could stay with us for the next days it was a pleasure to tell her to bring you too."

Shaking her hand, I smiled at her gratefully. "It's so nice of you to let me come with you for the holidays, Mrs. Belikova. I really appreciate this."

"Please, just call me Olena, that's absolutely fine. When Vik told me that you would be staying here for Christmas I just couldn't deny her question. And I know that you get along with Dimka, too, so I didn't see any problems."

Please don't let that traitorous blush creep up my dammed cheeks because I don't think that Olena knows just _how_ good I get along with her son. If she would have known, Olena certainly wouldn't have allowed me to stay with them over the holidays. Luckily, Vik used that moment to remind her mother of her very own presence and so I was free to turn towards my bags. With a sigh I tried to heave them up, but two strong arms took them right out of my hands. A manly smirk from Dimitri let the heat go straight to my inner core. How did he do that?

Without further ado, we all left the dormitory to get to the train station. It would be a long ride but with Vik and Dimitri I knew it wouldn't get anywhere near boring. If Olena knew what she had gotten herself into? Obviously not if she had agreed to Vik's plea to invite me over for the holidays.

A car from the academy brought us to the train station which meant a ride for almost three hours. Luckily, Olena had bought the tickets with having enough spare time so we made it on time. Finding our seats was an adventure itself with the totally empty train and Vik as the leader. How she wasn't able to find the compartment with the ticket and a small plan in her hand is still a huge secret to me. Remind me to ask her later about that one.

Finally, we had found our seats and as Dimitri put up our suitcases, Vik and I started a small fight on who would be sitting at the window.

"I will sit on the window." Vik said, looking at me murderously. "I have every right to."

Looking at her smugly, I gave her a yawn. "Yeah, and in which country would that be exactly? World Disney land?" Without further ado, I put my but on that seat and grinned up at her. "See, I'm older than you, so I have the natural right to sit by the window. Who knows what will happen tomorrow with me?"

Sighing, I heard Dimitri calming down his mother, telling her exactly what this was: a fake argument which Vik and I happen to have quite often and whichever topic comes in mind. Shaking her head unbelievingly, she took off her jacket and joined her older son on the bench.

"Well, sis, " Dimitri grinned, winking at me, "looks like Roza just kicked your butt!"

Throwing her hair over her shoulder in a cocky way, Vik said "No way, that is called cheating."

Laughing my head off, I had to just dig that knife deeper into the wound. "No, it's called smartness, hon!"

The dry reply from Dimitri brought me back to earth though. "Girls, there are two seats at the window, so there shouldn't be a problem, right?" With that, he grabbed me by my shoulders and planted me firmly in one seat, before doing the same with his sister in the other seat. Then he plopped his large frame into the seat next to me. "Everybody okay with that arrangement?" he asked nobody precisely.

Grumbling, Vik and I crouched down into our seats to get comfortable for the long train ride. It would take us almost six hours to get to our destination in the near where the Belikov's lived. Where exactly that was I didn't know as Russian geography wasn't really one of my best topics. As far as I was concerned, Russia was somewhere near Europe and its capital was Moskow. That's all there is, or?

For the next few hours, Vik, Dimitri and I used to play several games of cards or were just goofing around. Soon the compartment became quiet and when I looked around more closely, I saw that Olena and Vik were soundly asleep. Turning my head to look out the window, I felt Dimitri's slight movement, before his warm mouth softly moved over my shoulder towards my neck.

Spinning around, I looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing?" I whispered, not really trusting my voice. My heart speed had gone up beyond normal and this frightened me a little bit.

"Sorry, I can't seem to keep myself off of you." He said, giving me the heart stopping smile I had seen him using it only once. Unfortunately it hadn't been with me.

"Stop it!" I hissed, when I felt his hand slowly wandering up my back.

Dimitri looked at me, obviously not really understanding what my problem actually was. How could I explain it to him? Did I really just work against my resolution that I would keep on fighting for him? Maybe it was about time to get this out into the open.

Standing up, I pulled him with me to the door. Looking back, I saw his smirk. Obviously he was hoping to get some action! "We need to talk." Well, that verbally whipped that smirk off his face.

Looking for an empty compartment not too far away, I pushed him inside.

Carefully I brought some space in between us as his body still was a huge distraction for me. "Look. I don't think this is going to work."

Questioningly he looked into my eyes. "What is not going to work? What are you talking about, Roza?" He did it again! He knows very well what he is doing to me and he just did this on purpose! Arg! That man!

"I'm talking about us. _This_." I said, gesturing towards him and back to me. I needed him to understand that I was trying to be serious about this whole _I-like-you-but-you're-in-love-with-another-girl-thing_. Averting my eyes, I looked out of the window. The rays of the sunlight worked their way through the dirt of the windows and gave the larges, muscled frame of Dimitri a holy glow.

Sighing, Dimitri sat down on the bench. "Do we really need to talk about this?"

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I gave him a short nod.

Dimitri sighed again, pulling his hands in front of his face. His voice was muffled, but I still could hear him saying "This is too complicated to explain."

Sitting down on the bench across from him, I kept looking outside the window. I knew that if I looked at him, I quickly would lose all my carefully collected strength and give into the temptation.

"Why is it complicated?" I softly pushed him to give me something concrete. Maybe, if he would have a real reason for his behaviour, the pain wouldn't be too much.

Slowly he looked up at me; his facial expression was one of regret. "Sorry, but this is something I cannot tell you. Not now at least."

Somehow I had feared this. "Well, it certainly doesn't solve the problem." It was a statement, nothing else.

"But why is this such a problem for you? Isn't it enough that you know that I have feelings for you?" Dimitri whispered, slowly moving his body over to mine.

Moving out of his reach, I looked him in the eye. "What are you implying?"

"We could keep going on like this. We could meet somewhere. Honestly."

Had this prick really just been insulting or had it only been my imagination? It must have been pure desperation; otherwise there was no way in hell that Dimitri Belikov was just asking me to have an affair with him behind the back of his official girlfriend.

Shocked, I straightened my back up. "Do you really see me that low, Dimitri Belikov? You're not just calling me a whore; no you're also asking me to have an affair! For God's sake, no! I do have some self-esteem, you know?"

Jumping up, I had to restrain myself to not strangle him right on that spot. "It's an easy decision, Belikov. Either her or me. But not both. I could never do that, neither to her nor to me. Take a pick."

Now it was Dimitri's turn to avert his gaze towards the dirty window. The bad feeling inside my stomach grew, nearly making me vomit. Somehow I knew what his answer would be. My heart was pounding again, this time because out of fear. I didn't need to hear his answer, I didn't _want_ to hear his answer. It would downright break me.

"I'm sorry, Roza. I'm so sorry for this mess." I heard him whisper softly, before I spun around and left the compartment and my heart behind.

The pain of humiliation was awful. It felt as if he had ripped out my heart; my very being. Dimitri had made his decision but not in my favour. He had picked Alexa over me though I knew that his feelings for her weren't exactly the same what I felt for him. He liked her, but me? I did _love_ him.

_Sorry!_

_Hey, don't be mad at me! I just want to keep it interesting!_

_Please, *begging* still give me a review!_

_Thanks,_

_Lilian85_

_PS: Check out my profile! I've got some news there!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay guys I have to say something: SORRY! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but I had some really bad issues coming at me for the past weeks where I just couldn't get myself to write anything. Though these problems have not been solved yet, I just had to do something for you so I just wrote a new chapter for you. You will hate me for that, I just know but anyways: have fun and enjoy reading._

**CHAPTER 10 – The Belikov Residence**

When I returned to the compartment some time later, nothing much had changed. Vik and Olena still were sound asleep and Dimitri wasn't there. Good for me, I must say. I really don't know how I would be able to handle seeing him so soon. I will not be able to avoid him for the rest of the holiday, but a few more moments of not seeing him would help strengthening the walls I've built up around my heart.

"_I'm sorry, Roza. I'm so sorry for this mess."_ With this sentence he had scattered my heart and I knew that he had been well aware of it. He had told me that he was sorry but I still couldn't grasp the fact. Obviously he had some feelings for me but why would he still decide to stay with Alexa? It didn't make sense for me which really didn't help me at all to cope with this.

Shortly before we would reach our station, Vik and Olena woke up from a refreshing slumber. Looking at me, Vik gave me a smile which I only returned half-heartedly. Right now I really didn't have a reason to be happy. Knowing me too good by now, Vik felt that something was very much different than it was before and her eyes told me that we would talk about this later. Maybe.

As the train pulled into the station, Dimitri walked through the doors and started to lift down our luggage without saying a word. I felt his eyes bore into my back several times but I tried to ignore him as best as I could. It still hurt to see him act as if nothing had happened besides his stares.

Walking down the hallway towards the next door, I tried my best to stay close with Vik. Olena was talking with Dimitri in Russian. Though I wasn't really good in learning languages I did understand some words which made me think.

They were obviously talking about me and I heart Olena use the words _intelligent_, _good_ _looking_ and _nice_ several times but I wasn't sure whether I understood everything correctly. Could it be possible that Olena already liked me so much that she would talk to her only son about us? I just hoped she wouldn't try to push us into something we both had agreed not to do. Neither one of us would need someone prying into our difficulties.

Stepping outside I breathed in the cold and chilly air. I was so used to it by now, that often I had difficulties to breath inside hot and sticky rooms. Olena quickly directed us to the car and after everything was packed up, we hit the road.

I was sitting in the back with Vik and Dimitri and his mother continued on with their discussion. As I saw Dimitri blushing several times I had the feeling that it must be an embarrassing topic they were talking about. Seeing him squirm I smiled evilly to myself. Served him right, that idiot!

There was nothing better than a mother talking about a topic that was too embarrassing to even _think_ about. Maybe she was interrogating him what he and Alexa had been doing behind closed doors? Not that I was too interested in any details but the effect was hilarious. Glazing at Vik I saw her trying to hide a smile forcefully. Oh girl, you were so in for an interrogation by the famous Rose Hathaway later!

Looking out of the car, I saw woods and houses move by quickly. The farther we drove the more wood I saw. The drive wouldn't take long Olena had told me earlier and so my excitement grew with each mile to finally see the home of my best friend and secret loved one for the first time.

As the night laid its cover over the landscape and shattered small villages we passed the sign with _Baia_ written on it. Finally, we had made it!

Baia itself was a small village with only one main road cutting straight through the few scattered houses. Small gardens surrounded them, now covered with piles of snow. As we followed down the main road, I saw a few shops here and there but nothing big. All in all Baia was a nice, little town.

When the car stopped in front of a small house set back in a large courtyard I knew that we had reached it. It wasn't that Dimitri seemed to be relieved upon that arrival or that Viktoria suddenly had awoken from the slumber, it was Olena whispering a "Home!" softly under her breath. Obviously everybody was glad to be home finally. I had to fight the sadness suddenly erupting inside me as I tried to bring up a feeling similar to the "home"-feeling the Belikov's obviously felt. Sadly I realized that I didn't really have a place I could call home besides the school I was currently attending.

Grabbing my back from the trunk I followed Vik inside the house. Everything was clean and looked welcoming to me. Instantly I felt better as I knew that I was welcomed here in this house. Together Vik and I went upstairs to her room to drop off our bags before returning to the kitchen to help Olena with preparing the dinner.

"The others won't be home tonight, so I will only prepare some sandwiches. Tomorrow Sonya and Katarina will arrive so that we will have a family reunion tomorrow. Then we'll have some nice typical Russian food, if that is okay with you, Rose?"

Shrugging my shoulders I smiled at Olena. "Everything is fine by me. I like the Russian food."

Taking some platters from the counters I was on my way out when I suddenly collided with a broad chest and toned muscles. Dimitri. Sighing inwardly I stepped back to let him pass. I was careful to avoid his stare, not really trusting anything right now.

But he didn't pass; he stood there glued to the spot. Looking up at him, I saw him staring down at me, his face a mask of want and need. "Roza." he whispered hoarsely only for me to hear.

"Go away." I hissed, letting him see the anger and pain clearly. He has made his decision and now he would have to live with it.

"Please just, …" he tried again but stopped immediately when he registered the look on my face. I knew that it was betraying the emotions I really felt for him right now. And it weren't genuine feelings.

"Stop it, Dimitri. You've made your decision now let me pass." I hissed, careful not to raise my voice. "Please." I added as an afterthought.

Hesitantly he stepped aside, letting me pass with the pile of platters. When I met Vik in the hallway between the kitchen and living room, she seemed to see the turmoil that was wracking havoc inside of me right now. Wordlessly she took the platters away from my shaking hands, indicating with her head for me to walk to her room. I knew she would follow me as soon as possible.

Thankfully I gave her a short, half-hearted smile, appreciating that she was helping me through this. Though she had been sleeping during the train ride she must have noticed something else going on. When I heard Dimitri coming out of the kitchen, I didn't think for long and sprinted up the stairs towards Vik's room, closing the door behind me firmly.

Jumping onto the bed, I turned onto my back, locked the arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. Trying to calm down the thoughts that where racing through my head, I listened onto the sounds inside the house. Dimitri and Olena seemed to have started a heated discussion as their angry voices moved up into the room. I tried to listen in but gave up quickly as I still didn't understand enough Russian. So I waited for Vik to come and talk to me desperately.

Fortunately I didn't have to wait for long. Using the discussion of her mother and brother as distraction to vanish from the scene downstairs, she came up to join me only moments later. She joined me on the bed, laying down on her back also to stare up at the ceiling as well.

For a while we didn't say anything, only listened to the sounds and our own breathing. But then it all pushed at my walls, forcing my mouth to open up before I could really think about what to say. And so I let it all spill out for her to make any sense of it.

"He had asked me to have an affair with him today on the train. He didn't want to break up with her but yet he told me that he had feelings for me. Could you believe that? He practically was asking me to whore around for him. I told him to make a decision but he didn't make it in my favour. He decided to stay with her. I really don't know why, you know? It just doesn't make sense to me but he didn't want to explain anything to me."

Vik propped her head up on her elbow, looking at me. "What happened in the kitchen? I just saw you coming out, being close to tears."

I wanted to tell her that Rose Hathaway never cries but at the last moment I stopped. It wasn't really correct. I had already cried in the library today. Could it really be that he made me turn into a mushy girl, crying over everything? Or had it been me to be so weak that he could do everything to me? This really didn't bring me anything right now, so I decided to think about this later.

"He blocked my way in the kitchen. He … I think he wanted to talk to me about our discussion we had on the train. But I certainly will not change my mind, so I don't know where this should go. He had this longing in his eyes that made go all weak in the knees yet he cannot make the right decision."

"I can understand that you didn't agree to what he was asking of you. It would be so beneath you and I know that you probably would not be able to look at yourself in the mirror anymore. But honestly, I have no idea what my brother is playing at. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Thinking about this shortly, I made my decision quick. "No, but thank you. This is a thing between the two of us. I think we have to get through this mess on our own." No matter from what direction I looked at this situation, it only gets worse.

"I'm sorry about this." Vik said, sighing silently. "You would have been really cute together, you know that? Both of you are the best novices in this year's class and both of you will have a promising future."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I know but I'm afraid that it wouldn't have lasted for long. After graduation we would have been assigned to different Moroi and you know how much time Guardians have for themselves. It's slim to none."

"Maybe." Vik said, shrugging her shoulders. "But you never know that."

Groaning, I turned my head towards her. "Vik, you're not helping right now."

A smile spread on her face. "I know but sometimes I could just hit him over the head with something heavy."

"I know that feeling, trust me."

Again the room became silent, while I tried to listen into the discussion downstairs. Still, they were at it and I got more curious by the minute what exactly they were talking about.

"On what did Olena lecture Dimitri in the car today?" I asked Vik as casual as possible.

The reaction I got was a hearty laugh from her. "She was telling him to quit it with Alexa and to get together with you. Because she likes you and you're much better anyway and so on. She did even ask him whether he and Alexa had already slept with each other and he said …"

"Stop right there! I don't want to know." I intercepted, but a silly grin spreading over my face also. Well, deserved him right, didn't it? "But it's something I had figured out already. Just seeing him squirm in his seat, blushing more and more each second was a good hint on that one."

Grinning up at me, Vik said. "Yeah, it's good that she puts his nice ass back on the earth sometimes."

There wasn't anything else I wouldn't agree more than on this one. He really had deserved the lecture from his mother. But still, in the depth of my heart, I felt hope rising. Maybe he would actually listen to her and break it off with Alexa? Well, I could only hope so!

_Just get it over with. I know you want to so just press that tiny little greenish link down there!_

_Thanks._

_Lilian85_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, because many of you requested it, I have tried to write this chapter in Dimitri's POV. I hope you enjoy it. _

**CHAPTER 11 – Heavily Discussions**

Why did she start it? Why did my mother always haveto put her nose into someone else's business? In said case it was my personal business. And certainly not that kind I wanted to share with her. She was my mother, for God's sake, and you just don't discuss your sex life with your mother! That's just gross!

I groaned inwardly as I remembered every vivid question she had asked me. Luckily she's had the tendency to talk in Russian, so that only my little sister would be able to understand; but Roza wouldn't.

Suddenly a thought entered my mind. Turning around frantically, I searched for the sight of my sister or Roza. But none was here. While I had escaped from the kitchen without being interrogated further, they had vanished. Obviously to talk to each other. Would Vik do this behind my back? Would she tell Rose about the past discussion in the car?

This time I groaned loudly, letting everyone know just how frustrated I was. How had I gotten myself into this mess? Just because of Alexa? Someone I had learned to respect but certainly not to love? She was making everything complicated and I had the sickening feeling that I was digging myself deeper into a hole I would never get out of by myself. How had it all come to this?

I feared to hear the amused giggle of the girls upstairs any moment but nothing came. Everything stayed quiet except the rummaging of my mother in the kitchen. When this stopped, the stillness of the house suddenly pushed itself into my awareness.

"Dimka." I heard my mother saying when she came out of the kitchen. She held a plate filled with sandwiches, carrying it into the living room. "Why do you make it so difficult for her?"

"Because it _is_ complicated." I said, fighting to not raise my voice against my mother. It would be mean and against everything she had told us. "I cannot change what the situation is like. And it certainly will not change soon."

Sighing, she put down the platter on the table and turned around towards me. Her eyes bore themselves into mine, almost mirroring my stare. "Can you give me an honest answer, son?"

Nodding, I awaited her question. Deep inside I somehow knew what was coming, but still it surprised me that my mother could be so straight forward. Especially in this kind of business.

"Do you love her?"

Slightly confused I asked back. "Whom? Rose or Alexa?"

A slight smile crossed the still handsome features of my mother. "That was the answer."

My confusion growing with each minute, I slowly grew aggravated. "Mom, what are you trying to imply?"

"I asked you whom you love. Your first thought was Rose, not Alexa. And should tell you something." Her gaze was daring me to defy her. Something I had quickly learned never to do.

Running my hand through my short hair, I averted my gaze towards the window. It was dark outside already and suddenly the longing of going outside and run a little overcame me. But I knew that this wasn't a way to get out of this discussion.

_Never run away from a bad situation. Go straight forward and you will come out stronger than ever._ Something Yeva had told me a long time ago and I had always kept it in mind. Well, I had to be honest with myself on that one: not always. Exactly this situation was the exception to the rule and I truly wished it wasn't. It would be so wonderful to have Rose at my side, someone I had quickly learned to respect and love.

"I know that." I finally found the strength to admit it out loud. "I know that I love her with all my heart and she loves me too. But maybe it wasn't meant to be?"

"Dimitri, don't say such things! You love her, she loves you – I don't see any problems. Why don't you just break it off with Alexa and start something new with Rose?"

Sighing, I turned my gaze towards my mother again. What I would have to say now would shock her no matter what, but I needed to play along. Especially since I had promised Alexa I would do this and if my mother has taught me one thing, than it was to keep my promises. No matter the costs.

"Because she is pregnant." I dropped the bomb. Well, here goes … nothing.

I saw my mother swallowing several times. Probably something she didn't want to say out loud but she certainly thought it.

"But how? I thought you didn't have … well, you know." She asked, looking at me shocked.

I fought hard to not smile. "Well, we didn't. It's not my baby she is carrying."

"Then why, for God's sake, do you cover up for her when she is sleeping around with someone else?" she all but screamed. Now I was certain the girls upstairs would become interested in our conversation. Something I had to avoid because nobody was allowed to know.

"Mom, please. I don't want them to know." I stepped towards her, gripping her slender shoulders with my strong hands, careful not to hurt her. "It is actually a long story and I don't feel like discussing this now."

I could see that she didn't approve with my doing. It went against everything she had ever taught me. But for me, it was far more complicated than she would ever be able to imagine. Why? Because my heart was involved into this and this wasn't something I had actually planned on. And I had certainly not planned on hurting the one person that meant so much to me.

"Mother, I promise that I will tell Rose the whole story. It will happen soon but I have to do this on my own. It is far more complicated than you can imagine and I'm only doing this to protect Alexa."

Shaking her head, she looked into my eyes. "Why are you protecting someone like this, Dimka? She has given you nothing but sleeping around behind your back and you are still protecting her? Why?"

"Because she had asked me to help her. Her parents will disinherit her when they get to know whom this baby is from. If it would have been from me or another Royal Moroi it would have been okay but it's from neither. Alexa promised me to go out into the open with everything after New Year and I'm asking you to keep quiet about this. I don't want Rose to know anything about all of this. It would destroy her and the slim chance we might still have for a real relationship."

Still shaking her head, my mother stayed quiet several moments before finally whispering to me. "I don't like any of this, Dimitri and according to my experience things like these will reveal far sooner than you expect them to. And then everything will go from bad to worse."

"It won't take long and then everything will be cleared. Trust me on this one, mother. Please, I'm asking you to do this for me."

Nodding, she gave me one last glance before walking to the stairs and calling out for the girls to come down for dinner. Inwardly I sighed as I started to understand that maybe she was right in one point: it would not be easy if Rose would hear about this one soon. It would kill everything we had established so far. And that certainly wasn't much.

Breathing in deeply I took in the familiar smell of what was my home. The flourish odour that has followed me throughout my childhood soothed my nerves. Having calmed down a little, I felt the strength returning and I knew I would be strong enough to face her once again. It would get more difficult over the holidays but it needed to be done. I wasn't going to be a Guardian for nothing. Often we had to stand back behind our assignment and nobody would ask us what it would cost us. It wasn't useful to morn over something that was meant to be difficult from the beginning and an relationship with another Guardian would certainly be. But my heart told me that Rose would be worth fighting for and I knew to trust my heart. Even though we would have to go across all rules, we could do it.

"She will be broken when she will get to know any of this." A soft voice suddenly sounded just beneath my left shoulder. Yeva, my grandmother was standing there, looking up at me closely. "Are you sure this is worth the risk?"

"Yeva, there is nothing much I can do."

"Hm," my grandmother humped, "you could trust her."

Actually I really didn't feel like having to decrypt the meaning of Yeva. It was too late, I was hungry and also did have things on my mind which I wanted to think about when being by myself. But I certainly didn't feel the will to think about the cryptically meanings of my grandmother's sentences.

Wrapping my arm around her tiny shoulders, I softly guided her towards the table. "I will think about that but not right now."

"Don't wait for too long or it will be too late, Dimka." She said and sat down on her chair.

"What will be too late?" Viktoria asked as she entered the living room, closely followed by Rose. I just hope that they didn't hear more than the last sentence because otherwise I would never get the end of this. Girls could be so noisy sometimes and most of the time more than for their own good. Trust me on this one, I have made some experience on this one. Growing up in an all-girls household and being the only manly one you will learn quickly to avoid situations like that.

"Nothing, little sister. Sit down and grab something to eat. It's late already." I said, trying to divert her thoughts from the actual topic.

Grumbling under her breath, Vik took her usual seat, pulling Rose down beside her. Rose had avoided my gaze since they had entered the room and I could see her concentrated look. She was thinking about something and the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach told me, that it wouldn't be good.

"I hate it when he plays his older brother card." Vik said, grabbing for a sandwich.

Smirking at her, I sat down in my own seat across from Rose. "Just because you can't face the truth doesn't mean I can't shove it in your face every chance I get, baby sister."

I saw a smile appearing on Rose's face as she listened to our usual banter. It wasn't much I could do for her in this complicated situation but I could try to avert her depressing thoughts into a lighter mood. And banter usually helped with that as she was a master of bantering herself.

"Luckily I don't have any siblings!" she said, grinning while also grabbing a sandwich from the plate. "I can do whatever I want."

"No, you can't." I said, grinning at her, astonished that she grinned back at me looking somewhat happy."Now you have me and it is my task to look after you too."

Rolling her eyes, Rose faked a deep groan. "Oh no, stop hitting you chest, big bear. I will not let you look after me."

"Ha, ha", Vik chimed into the conversation, "now you know what it's like to have a big brother. They are annoying except when they sleep."

That's when Olena also joined into the laughter, giving me one short glance to remind me of my promise. Be sure, mom, I won't forget. After all, I wasn't willing to lose my Roza over this.

_Okay, was it any good?_

_Or really that bad?_

_Tell me, I'm dying to know._

_Thanks,_

_Lilian85_


	12. Chapter 12

_I really have to appologize to each one of my readers. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update for such a long time as my life has become pretty hectic during the last weeks. But I've tried to make up for it with this chapter. Please enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 12 – Not Her Again!**

It's been several days now since our arrival the the Belikov's house and I really started to feel at home to some point. This family and their bond was something I had always imagined as being a family meant and I was absolutely happy to be part of it. Since I had grown up in St. Vlad's I really had no idea of the importance of a family really was for me. I was yearning for this feeling and now that I could be a part of this I knew what I had missed over the past years.

Of course, Lissa's family had also been kind and friendly towards me, but still it is a difference if you are a Dhampir and live in a Royal Moroi family or in another Dhampir family. It's neither better nor worse; just different. And honestly – I liked living with a Dhampir family more. Certainly nothing I will be telling Lissa any time soon. Or - better make that never.

Not that I really minded on telling Lissa that but ever since her family had died in that car accident, she was a little touchy on the topic of family. I knew that she was yearning for this feeling just as much as I did. We both missed her family deeply but still I knew that what I was witnessing here was something entirely different and as I've said before – I was absolutely thankful that I was able to be a part of this.

The only problem of this whole ordeal was that Dimitri has been following through with his threat of being an older brother for me: he was looking out for me and really had the curtsey of ordering me around like he did with Vik! Like he did yesterday!

"_Dimka, I'm huuuuungryyyyyyyyyyyy!" I wailed as I walked into the kitchen somewhere in-between an ordinary breakfast and lunch time. It was only Dimitri, Vik and I as Olena had to leave to get her other daughters from the train station and that would mean they wouldn't be here before late afternoon. _

_He turned around as he heard me entering and gave me a short smile. "We'll have lunch in about two hours."_

_Pouting, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and gave him my best puppy-dog-eyes. "Pleeeaaaassseeee!"_

_I saw him fighting hard not to smile at my ( honestly) very childish act but it was the more fun. I still was having problems being around him alone so this made it easier for the both of us. Well, at least for me that is. How Dimitri was doing however – I didn't know. Sometimes I caught him staring at me, his face grimly set but in his eyes I saw the same hunger and lust that were consuming me every time I caught a glimpse at him._

_Well, I guess this sounds as we both weren't really doing any good at this. But, as there was really nothing I could do about it, I just had to play along, trying to protect my heart as best as I could. And being witty and sarcastic always had been the best way for me to cope with emotional pain. Not the best way to go – you don't have to tell me that – but in the past it had proven to be the best way for me. _

"_No, you'll just have to wait for another two hours I'm afraid." He said, his voice sounding very sensually teasing to me. Probably only to me but I enjoyed every second of our banter nonetheless._

"_But I'm hungry now! And I'm a growing Dhampir who needs food whenever my stomach is requesting for it as he is doing now." Yeah, I can be so smart sometimes I'm even surprising myself._

_Raising one eyebrow he looked at me over his glass of water. "Every other normal Dhampir can actually eat at appropriate times without dying because of not having enough nutrition. So I'm pretty sure that you will survive the next two hours until we'll have some lunch."_

_Well, I obviously couldn't outwit him with my intellect – I desperately needed another way to approach this problem. Oh, and the ideas that just ran through my head were various and each one better than the other but also very dangerous. But I would have to decide for one idea and nobody could say that Rose Hathaway didn't have ideas to reach her goals. Oh, and by the way – Rose Hathaway always reached her goal no matter the costs._

_And now my goal was to get some nutrition into my grumbling stomach!_

_Slowly I walked towards him, knowing I was playing a dangerous game. But it would be the most effective way to grasp some food soon. _

_He was watching me warily, not really sure of what was to come. Oh, and he wouldn't know what was coming until the last moment, I though, smiling evilly to myself. Boy, you're in for a ride on the Rose Hathaway roller coaster!_

_When I reached him, I slowly gazed over his tall and perfectly build shape, letting him register that I was actually checking him out. Still watching my warily, I saw him clutching the glass tighter, his knuckles turning white._

_Slowly I took out the glass from his death grip, afraid that he would actually break it. Then I slowly bent my head to one side, letting my hand slide down his well built chest, secretly enjoying this moment and the possibility to touch him as much as I wanted to._

_I really had tried staying away from him during the last days but it had become more difficult each day. Every time he would enter a room, I tried to make a quick escape, always coming up with stupid excuses as to why I needed to leave. And every time this would happen, I saw Olean looking between us unhappily. I'm sure she had known from the beginning that we were lost with the decision I had made for the both of us in the train. _

_And when it did happen that he and I were in the same room alone the sexual tension would be rising very fast until one of us left as we both fought hard not to give in._

_Now, as I was standing as close to him as I hadn't done after the debate in the train, I again recognised the small features that used to draw me towards him._

_The small golden freckles in his deep brown eyes, his full lips that were screaming at me to just cover them with mine, his soft and slightly curled hair which I wanted to ran my hands through and let's not start on the body which was just voices sex towards me. All I wanted to do was take him to my bedroom (the couch or a kitchen counter would also do) and ravish him. _

_Looking into his eyes I saw the same stark raw hunger that must have been visible on my face and suddenly a thought raced through my head: my plan had actually backfired! I had planned on seducing him into cocking something for me but I realised that the sexual tension in the room had risen due to our constant avoiding each other that I just couldn't fight it anymore._

"_Kiss me, Roza." His voice was soft, pleading with me but yet he had a small edge of a command in it. He asked me to give in, to act against my statement of staying away and my better judgement and just kiss him._

_Our breathing was already uneven due to the tension rising between us. I felt my strength fading away, my heart beating in my chest. Feeling his quicker heart beat beneath my hand, I quickly made a decision. I might regret it later but I was tired of fighting something I had wanted with my heart and soul and this something was standing I front of me right now, pleading me to kiss him._

_In the end, I didn't know who closed the space between us but all I knew was that rockets went off and – I swear – the world stopped turning for just a moment. Putting his arms around me, he drew me in closer into his tall frame, never wanting to let m go again. Not that I wanted as I was sure this was heaven. My personal favourite place in heaven and I knew that I could survive with only kissing Dimitri all day long. _

_When he started to run the tip of his tongue alongside my bottom lip, I allowed him entrance and I was shocked at how sensual he was kissing me. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I gave up every coherent thought that might have been crossing my mind and just gave into this sensation of being kissed by the man I knew my heart belonged to._

_When we needed to come up for air, I gazed into his face. A smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth, his eyes sparkling with happiness. His hands were softly roaming my backside, one slowly making its way towards my hair pulling out the hair tie._

"_I love it when you wear your hair open. It looks so beautiful and it's definitely one of the most enticing features." He murmured, his hand running softly though my dark locks, giving me a slow head massage. _

"_Oh, one of the best features?" I asked, returning his smile flirtatiously. "So, which one is the best?"_

"_Mhm," he said, letting his eyes roaming around my body. "Well there are your eyes which definitely make the top ten and your body – yeah, definitely in the first five."__ His hands softly followed what he was saying, slowly running up and down my upper body, Though he wasn't coming anywhere near my chest or anything, I felt the heat inside me risen at his words._

"_And the best?" I asked again, playing along while giving him my best man-eater-smile._

_He didn't say anything as he obviously was contemplating his "list" of my top ten best features. "Well, I guess that would be your lips as they just want to be kissed."_

_And he proved to me what he meant afterwards for a very long time._

So, that's where we were now. Not much progress I guess but I was happy that I had indeed given in though he still haven't made me anything to eat afterwards. But since only half an hour had been remaining after our encounter, I had gotten some food soon.

The lunch had been a little awkward affair as Vik hadn't know anything of our encounter in the kitchen and we still had to play along. Not that I would have minded kissing Dimitri whenever I would feel the need to but still we had agreed to start it slowly. And he had promised me to break up with his girlfriend right the next day (which would have been today.)

But as you can guess it didn't happen this way. Nothing ever does, or?

Our whole plan had been turned upside down when the doorbell had rang in the afternoon all of us running towards the door. Olena and her other children were due any minute now and so nobody of us thought anything about it.

Racing towards the door from my room where I had currently been and writing a letter to Lissa and trying to explain the complications of my love life, I've had the longest way toward the door and Dimitri beat me to it.

"Hi Mom, we've …" he said, trailing of.

As I wasn't able to see over his shoulder as he was just too tall, I took a questioning look at Vik wondering what was going on.

Shrugging her shoulders as she couldn't really see anything from her point of view, I waited patiently for Dimitri to let the person standing in the door in. But nothing happened and as I took a closer look at his frame, I saw the rigid shoulders. Something definitely wasn't going as planned which made me even more curious.

"Dimitri, why won't you let me in? I think we need to talk." I heard a voice saying which gave me goose bumps. I felt my face turning into a grim grimace as I saw Vik side glancing at me. I felt my hands turning into fists while I was trying hard to ease my breathing.

Slowly Dimitri turned around and looked at me. I gave him the best fake smile I could muster as I had to watch her taking a step over the threshold and walking into the house as if she belonged here.

Alexa was standing in front of us, looking at us warily. "Hi?"

_Yeah, I know a cliffy can be so mean! So what do you think will happen? Will everything come out or will Dimitri play the game longer? And what will Rose do?_

_Please give me a small review and let me know what you think!_

_Thanks so much with sticking with this story._

_Lilian85_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hah, I'm only going to say two things: thanks for the awesome reviews and: it only gets worse before it get's better! Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 13**

Well, this was how our evening just went: Alexa and Dimitri had vanished into his room never to be heard of (at least for several hours though I wished it would have been much shorter as my mind was throwing bad images at me) and several minutes later Olena and the rest of the family had arrived. Sensing the tension in the house the moment Vik had opened the door, she had given me a questioning look which I just couldn't get myself to answer.

Meeting Dimitri's and Vik's sisters for the first time had been a fun adventure for all of us. They could never stop teasing each other and one lonely part of me really enjoyed all the banter. But the other part really just wanted to crawl upstairs and burry myself in my room for the remainder of the day.

When dinner was about to be ready, Olena went upstairs to get Dimitri and Alexa to join us at the table and few minutes later both turned up, Alexa looking like she had been crying and Dimitri thoughtful. Trying to catch his eye to silently ask him what had happened, he avoided my gaze for the remainder of the evening. Purposely.

I really had to fight down the jealousy I felt clawing at my insides at the sight of both of them being so close together. From time to time Dimitri would wrap his arm around Alexa and she would smile at him thankfully.

Though Dimitri had promised me that he would break up with Alexa as soon as possible, neither of us had really thought that it would be so soon. I don't know why Alexa had been crying in the first place and I could only hope that it was because of the break-up but the feeling in my gut told me, that it wasn't like that. At all.

I could only hope that he would follow thru with the promise he had given me earlier. Because another heartbreak I couldn't survive.

Trying to ignore them for the remainder of the evening, I joined in the conversations trying to rid my mind off these both. But as the evening went on, I just couldn't find the strength in my anymore and I quietly excused myself from the table.

All by myself I walked out into the garden, enjoying the silence of the small Siberian town. Only few animal noises cut through the air, giving me the feeling of not being alone. The sky was clear and stars twinkled in the dark embedment. Trees that had been planted behind the house as a natural barrier to the outside, softly whispered in the breezes of the wind, giving me comfort when I needed it the most.

Sitting down on the porch, I wrapped my jacked tighter around me to block the cold winter breeze from my body.

I don't know how long I had been sitting out here in the open and enjoying the peacefulness, when I heard the front door open and Vik stepped outside with a steaming mug of tea in her hands.

"Hey." She whispered while seating herself down next to me.

I gave her a short smile.

"I just thought you might want something to heat your insides a little." She said when she pushed the mug into my hands.

Taking a sip of the wonderful tasting tea, I looked back up at her. "Thanks. That stuff really is good."

Then we set next to each other in silence, passing the mug between each other and taking sips from time to time. This was something I had always enjoyed with Vik. We could just sit next to each other in comfortable silence without the urge of having to talk. Lissa had been quite the opposite: she always needed to talk about anything and everything.

Maybe it was because she liked to talk but sometimes I've had the feeling, that Lissa only did this to avoid any form of silence. She detested silence more than anything.

As we set there I decided to check in on Lissa and what she was doing right now. I hadn't used our bond so much lately as using it with the great distance between us was tiring me out.

_I was seated__ in the dark and dusty attic of the chapel; anxious about whom I would meet in a few minutes. I know that I had started to develop some feelings for Christian, but I wasn't sure if they were answered. He would always hide behind the snarky and sarcastic façade. _

_In so many ways he reminded me a lot of Rose which I just missed terribly. The Academy has never been the same ever since her mom had practically dragged her out of the school. Not without any fight on Rose's side that was, but still the infamous Janine Hathaway had succeeded. _

_Shaking my head at this memory, I let my eyes drift over the boxes that were stacked in one dusty pile in the corner and the spider webs in front of the colourful glass windows. All in all this place gave me a creepy feeling which had nothing to do with being the attic of the St. Vladimir's chapel._

_Sitting down on one of the dirty boxes I waited for Christian to appear; anxious he wouldn't show up at all. It would be something that Christian could totally pull off but I just wanted him to be here. With me. In the quietness of this place and just talk like we used to during the last times we've met up here secretly.__ Though it wasn't after curfew yet it still wasn't allowed and that thrilled me a little._

_Always proper Princess Vasilissa Dragomir behaving improper for once. Something Rose certainly would enjoy a lot, I was sure._

_After several more minutes I heard quiet footsteps just outside the old wooden door and my heart started to beat frantically. He had come! He was here!_

_When the door opened with a squeak, I jumped up in surprise and felt a smile form on my face as the dark haired boy entered smiling apologetically. _

"_Sorry, got hold up." he said, his steps leading him towards were I stood. Stepping close I could see his deep blue eyes. "Hello Lissa." Christian whispered in his deep, male voice that sent shivers down my whole body._

_I smiled at the closeness he had so obviously been seeking as he still stayed __in front of me only inches separating us. _

"_Hi." I breathed as my heart was beating frantically in my chest. The smell of his aftershave tickled my nose and I breathed him inside of me where I could treasure this. _

"_There actually is something I had wanted to do for a long time now." His eyes darted to my lips shortly, before coming back up to look into my own eyes questioningly. There was nothing more that I wanted right now and there really just was one way to answer his question. _

_Slowly I closed the few inches between us and softly pressed my lips against his. Instantly I felt him responding. His arms closed around me and I had to balance myself by pressing my hands against his chest as this kiss was blowing my mind away. I had yearned for this moment, for his touch for such a long time now and I had just realised that I did have feelings for Christian Ozera, the boy everyone here at school just tried to stay away from._

_But there was no way that I could do that. For no one._

Quickly I tried to pull out of her head as a hot making out scene was definitely something I didn't want to witness. Not in the state of mind I found myself in right now. For that the uncertainty about my relationship status with Dimitri was creeping me out to much and I just couldn't bring myself to do any about this.

Call me a coward I won't mind but I was just too afraid of another rejection. Another heartbreak which I was sure I wouldn't survive.

"You okay?" suddenly Vik's voice sounded right next to me. Appalled I turned towards her and saw her curious stare. I guess I had never really told Vik about the special bond Lissa and I shared but I also didn't feel that this was the right time to tell her.

Shrugging my shoulders, I gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I guess I just had been drifting off."

Nodding, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Everything will work out, you'll see. Now that I know that my brother is indeed interested in you, I could actually see all the signs that they don't really have an actual relationship. I'm just sad that they could fool all of us for such a long time."

"Yeah, we'll see what's going to happen." I said, suddenly feeling the tiredness creeping up. "I'm retiring. You coming?"

Standing up, we both returned to the now very quiet house and made our way upstairs. After changing I tiredly fell into my bed and after a good night's sleep I woke to the sound of Vik bustling around in her room.

"Morning, sleepy head." She greeted me. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Nodding I stood up and went into the bathroom to get a shower and to change. There wasn't much noise yet in the house but I was sure that this was about to change soon. After I had tried my body and hair, I changed into my comfortably sweat pants and an overlarge sweater.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Olena preparing the breakfast and I decided to help Vik to set up the table. After we had finished Vik and I sat down and started some chat to fill the time for the rest of the family to turn up.

Sonja was next to enter the room and with her came the sunshine. Well at least it seemed so as she was a person who would always bring laughter and happiness wherever she went.

Next one was Karolina who was just as grumpy as me in the morning as long as she hadn't gotten any food into her stomach. This made her even more likable to me.

Even Yeva was up until everyone had been seated around the table but two empty spots remained. As it was my luck, Olena gave me the order to get Alexa and Dimitri as breakfast was about to being served and hesitatingly I trotted up the stairs, afraid that I might hear some very treacherous sounds. But there was nothing. Everything was quiet as I approached the door to Dimitri's room.

When I was about to lift my fist to knock on the door, I heard something that made my heart shatter into thousand pieces.

"They have found out about me being pregnant." I heard Alexa saying, her voice thick and filled with unshed tears. But it was nothing compared to what I was feeling right now and as my mind went totally blank my body reacted.

My fist connected with the door while I shouted "Dinner is ready!" and before they got the chance to open the door and seeing me in my devastated state, I quickly walked the few meters to my own room and quietly closed the door behind me.

That was where I was sitting now.

_Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?_

_Let me know!_

_Lilian85_


	14. Chapter 14

_I know its not the best but I wanted to get this out. I still hope you enjoy reading this._

**CHAPTER 14**

I had really feared something like this might happen. I know it sounds cliché, but I swear I had known it from the start. Why you might wonder? Well, because the life of Rosemary Hathaway never is that easy and somehow I had the feeling, that fate doesn't really like me all that much. At least I felt that way and time had proven this to me throughout my whole life so far.

Pulling my knees towards my frame, I wrapped my arms around them, trying to make myself smaller and hide from this. I tried to hold the pieces of me together in a frail attempt to stop the breaking of my heart. But to no avail. Piece by piece it broke and with each splitter a tear ran down my cheeks, telling of the pain I felt deep inside.

I had told myself over and over again that I could make it through this crazy situation without any scratches – okay that's not true – without any major injuries but I had been sadly mistaken. There was one fact I had ignores throughout the last days: that Dimitri already owned my heart and with that O had given him the power to destroy it. This even hurt more as I had fooled myself into trusting him to give him the one piece of me, which I had never given to anyone else before.

Resting my head on my knees I let the tears run down freely. I just couldn't find the strength in me to stop them. To stop myself from being so weak. Weakness was something I really detested above everything else but here I was, crying my heart out.

Why had he done this? Why was Dimitri playing this sick game of having a girlfriend, leading n another with promises of breaking up with said girlfriend while knowing that she was pregnant. I was absolutely certain that Dimitri had known about the pregnancy already; otherwise I would now probably be able to hear him screaming. But now, everything was quiet with the exception when _he_ and _her_ left to get downstairs.

Great! Rose Hathaway, tease extraordinaire has fallen in love with Dimitri Belikov the liar of the century. Awesome, well done Rose! Sometimes it felt good being sarcastic even to myself. But only sometimes and right now it was an exception. Right now all I wanted to do was to cry my heart out and hide until the end of the holiday and then I would hide in school. Bah. Not really easy but I knew I could do it.

No, I couldn't and I really started to hate myself for lying about this. I wasn't that strong and I knew that I wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. Yet my shattered heart pleaded with me for this.

With a sigh I let myself fall over onto my side, lying sprawled out on the bed. What mess had I gotten myself into this time? It probably was something just as big as leaving the Academy with Lissa for two years which had brought me here in the first place. Yeah, stupid me!

A soft knock on the door alerted me and I shot up into a sitting position. Scrambling I tried to get some tissue to erase all evidence of my weak time.

"Yeah?" I said, begging my voice to stop sounding so hoarse. Just like somebody who had cried his eyes out recently. Way to go, Hathaway, to not let anyone know.

"Rose, are you okay?" I heard Olena ask silently through the door.

Was I okay? No! Will I ever be okay again? Maybe.

Quickly I got up from the bed and opened the door a few inches to peak through the gap. As soon as Olena saw my blotched face, she pressed against the door for me to open it fully and quickly closed it again after she had entered the room. "_Roza_, what's the matter?" she asked me worried.

I really don't know what triggered the tears flowing freely. Maybe it was the use of the nickname Dimitri had given me, or the way she had pronounced it or maybe only the worry audible, but suddenly I found myself in her arms crying out all my misery.

When I had calmed down a little, Olena sat down on the bed with me and waited patiently for me to spill out my heart. This probably wasn't the first time for her to cope with lovesickness of a teen, seeing as she had three girls in her family. But for me it was the first time and therefore it was a little bit hard for me.

"What happened, Rose?" she asked stroking my hair softly and in a very soothing manner. Yeah, she was an expert in this field. Definitely.

Wiping away the last tears with my hand, I sniffled a little before answering her. "I've just overheard a conversation between Dimitri and Alexa."

"Oh boy," Olena whispered, hugging me closer to her. "I think I know where this is going, but please continue."

"She told him she was pregnant." I blurted out to get it out into the open.

Sighing, Olena put her finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I was looking into her eyes directly. "And now you think its Dimka's baby?"

"Of course!" I said, still fighting the pain of his betrayal inside. "I mean they are together and therefore it must be his."

Shaking her head, Olena looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, before she stood up and walked to the door. "I think it's time that Dimitri has some serious explaining to do." Without another word she left me to my silent thoughts.

Did I really want to confront Dimitri with this? Why had Olena been so secretive about the father of the baby? Could it be that Dimitri wasn't even the father but someone else? If he had known about this it was obvious that Alexa must have cheated on him – why did he still pretend to be her boyfriend?

Question after question raced through my head giving me a slight headache. Honestly, I feared the confrontation with Dimitri as I was too afraid that the news won't be in my favour. Though Olena's statement had sounded differently, I couldn't allow myself the hope.

The few minutes of my waiting seemed endlessly or at least seemed to have stretched in hours. Maybe it was the fear or the agitation of what was to come, but I couldn't sit still and so I paced across the room.

When the door opened again, I was afraid to see who it was but the curious side got the better of me: Dimitri. Of course.

I was glued to the spot as soon as he had closed the door behind him, looking at me warily. Obviously Olena had told him what this was all about, yet I feared his reaction. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I silently glared at him challenging Dimitri to start talking.

Swallowing hard, he sat down on the bed, facing my stiff body. Taking in my composure I was sure that he was aware that I wouldn't make it easy for him. Still I stayed silent. He was the one who would have to do some serious talking and therefore he could start.

"Mom told me that you heard Alexa and I talking about her being pregnant, right?" His hands were fidgeting in his lap, his eyes darting nervously throughout the room. I gave him a crisp nod to continue.

"It's not my baby, to make that clear. Alexa had hooked up with someone else and our relationship had only been an alibi." He continued, looking up at me anxiously obviously waiting for some reaction.

"Why?" I asked him, my voice cold.

"She had asked me to." He whispered, probably knowing full well how crazy this was sounding. "Her family is a royal Moroi family and they have some dispute with the Ivashkov clan. The problem is that she actually fell in love with the son, Caiden. I have known her for all my life and we are really good friends. When she approached me to ask me for help about covering up her relationship with Caiden, I came up with the plan. Now everybody believes that she is with me while Alexa really is with Caiden."

I harrumphed at this silly story. "And this only because she was afraid her family could fin about her relationship with Caiden? This is just downright stupid!"

Instantly his eyes focused on me, anger visible. "You don't know anything about Alexa, yet you're judging her. What right do you have?"

I walked towards him, leaned down so our eyes were on one level. "I have every right to judge her because _I'm_ the one that was left behind broken hearted just because of some stupid stunt you two pulled. She is just a coward!" I was so angry at him for scolding me like that. He had no right to as he was the one acting stupid.

Suddenly Dimitri jumped up, rage on his face. "You have no right to judge her you don't know her family! They don't give a damn about her yet they forbid her any contact to Caiden's family! What family would abandon their own daughter? You know nothing."

Oh, that was just the wrong thing he could ever have said to me because if someone knows what being abandoned by your own family really meant, it was me.

"You, Dimitri Belikov know nothing about me. What do you think the reason is why I'm stuck here with you over the Christmas holidays?" I was screaming now, mainly because I just wanted to get this out. "My mother had dropped me off at the threshold of the Academy when I was four! She never had called on my birthday or any other holiday and I have never received a gift from her whatsoever. Now _you_ tell me what I don't know about being abandoned by my own family!"

He was shocked. Totally shocked. I could see that instantly.

"What?" he said baffled by the recent revelation. "I didn't know that."

"No, f course not. You've never had the decency to ask me why I was nearly left alone at the school. I'm here just because Vik took pity on me." I really was fighting hard to control my temper now, making it very hard for me.

"You know what?" I sighed, walking towards the door. "I don't care anymore what you do and what you will not do. Just don't come back to me. I'm so sick of being the one always losing out on something I really love."

"Rose, please don't do this!" he begged, his arm being stretched out into my direction as if he wanted to hold me back. "We can work it out. I promised I would clear everything and now that Alexa's parents know there is no need for our fake relationship anymore. Please, don't go."

Shaking my head, I looked at him sadly. "Give me some time." I said, before opening the door and stepping trough. Halting in my steps I said to him "Don't come to me until you've cleared all this mess up, please."

Then I left him standing in the room, feeling drained of all energy and emotions. Love had just gotten too hurtful for me to cope with it anymore.

_Tell me what you think, please!_

_Thanks,_

_Lilian85_


	15. Chapter 15

_So, here comes the next chapter which isn't really awesome but a pretty mean cliffhanger. *lol* Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER 15**

The rest of the holiday flew by quickly and more or less uneventful. Dimitri and I avoided each other as much as possible and I knew (Vik had told me) that he had cleared everything with Alexa regarding their fake relationship. But yet he hadn't come to me to talk to me about this and I was keen on letting him wait just a little longer.

When Alexa had left the Belikov's after Dimitri's explanation, I couldn't really feel the relief I had somewhat expected at her departure. I figured that it might have something to do with Dimitri having come up with the whole plan in the first place, making it not really easier for me after all. I mean, with what could he come up with in the future?

I knew that I was having some serious trust issues here, but come on! I really find it hard to trust him. Right now that is.

When Christmas came I was happy to busy myself with helping Olena preparing everything as well as being excited about the whole ordeal. Though I didn't expect any presents, I was astonished to find a huge pile of them beneath the tree with "_Pоза*_" written in Cyrillic letters all over them.

I ahd received presents from everyone – even Vik's bigger sisters had gotten me something. I was so happy to be here as it had been a while since I had last been able to celebrate such an important day with a family. The last Christmas Lissa and I had really enjoyed had been shortly before her family had died in that horrific car accident. Ever since then Christmas just hadn't been the same without them.

And even now, being surrounded by a family I dearly loved already, I was missing Lissa terribly. Talking on the phone and writing e-mails just wasn't the same as being with each other. And especially since we've been tied together by the bond, we've been nearly inseparable.

Not letting anyone see my sad mood, I made a happy face and tremendously enjoyed giving out my presents. For Vik I had gotten a really nice diary as I knew she just loved to write in them every day. Sonya and Katarina each had received travelling books about their favourite places as I knew they just loved to travel around. For Olena I had gotten a book with typical American dishes as he had once told me she wanted to cook something especially for me. Now she surely would have enough ideas.

And Dimitri – I knew he would love that one – I had gotten him the complete John Wayne DVD collection in English. And he was totally lost for words when he had unwrapped the package, almost immediately putting a DVD in the player. Everyone groaned out loud while Dimitri sat down in front of the DVD, being totally engaged with the happenings in the screen. Christmas was long forgotten for him.

Luckily, Dimitri had been able to watch all the DVDs during the break – which gave me a quiet time and him some happy moments. Just when he started talking about the movies at dinner, even Olena had once told him to shut up. Not in these words but quite unmistakably. Which left Dimitri sulking and us being happy. Quite a funny thing.

I on the other side has received some books in Russian from Vik (romance novels – don't tell her I hate reading these). As I've figured out how to read in Russian, she had thought it would actually help me. (Don't tell her either that I've actually read them all!)

From Olena I had received (funny thing indeed) a book with traditional Russian dishes which I honestly was happy about. I loved the Russian food and now I would be able to cook some of it on my own. Cool.

Katarina and Sonya had gotten me some silver jewellery which I loved the moment I saw it. The set consisted of earrings (hangings) and a necklace with a silvery Rose and with a ruby in the midst. It was gorgeous and I put it on immediately.

From Dimitri I had received nothing. Painful. Really. But then I had received something: a letter which said that I would get my present later. Not that I minded but it still stung somewhere in the chest. I could just hope for him that it was a good present.

I really didn't know what I had gotten myself into when accepting that letter. Really not.

The day before New Years, Dimitri knocked on my door, peaking his head inside. He smiled a soft smile, obviously trying to not get on my bad side. Well, you're already there, buddy!

"I was wondering if you would mind joining me on a walk outside?" Olena, Vik and the rest of the family had left for some visits to friends and it was only Dimitri and I left in the house.

With nothing much to do, I slowly accepted his request and changed into some warmer clothing. The winter in Siberia really was a pain in the ass, especially when wearing not enough clothes. It would only take minutes for the cold to creep through your clothes and bite at your skin.

When I knew I was wearing enough clothes to keep me warm for a while, I made my way downstairs to get my boots. Dimitri was already finished and stood outside, waiting for me. Giving him a short smile I wondered what this was all about. Certainly he didn't want to just take a walk, or?

Without saying anything, he left the yard and walked into the street where a slide was already packed up with a picnic basket and several covers. WOW.

Smiling at me mysteriously, he indicated for me to follow him and off we went. Baia was a very small town, secluded in its location and fiercely protected by its inhabitants. It was a Dhampir community (what had never really seen before) and they were all close to each other. They would protect each other with no exception; this much I had already understood and awarded it highly.

After we had left the small town and the snow-covered buildings, Dimitri walked into the snow-covered woods, still having not uttered one word. Though being so close to him made my heart accelerate, I felt content being beside him. Not talking at all wasn't really something I preferred, but with Dimitri the silence didn't feel awkward. It was just the situation we've been in recently that made me hesitant at first but now I was glad that I had agreed to this snow hiking tour.

The landscape was just breathtaking. The silence stretched as far as the eye could see; only sometimes a loud crashing noise disturbed it when the snow loaded trees emptied their branches to ease the weight off. Deer's sometimes poked their head out of the bushes, watching us interested yet alerted as we stomped through the deep snow. Birds twittered in the trees, letting everyone know that we were approaching. The snow beneath our feet crunched; our heavy breathing visible in the cold Siberian air.

"Where are we going?" I finally managed to ask, trying not to let him hear just how awkward I felt. I couldn't take the silence between us anymore. I had missed our talks and banters during the past days and I found it getting more and more difficult every day to stay away from him.

He turned around, giving me one of his rare happy smiles. "Patience, Roza. You'll see soon." His cheeks were flushed from the cold, his hair hit underneath a ski cap. Today he wasn't even wearing his beloved duster (probably because he didn't want it to get wet) but was wearing normal ski clothes which protected against cold and wetness. The black clothes even enlarged his tall and slender frame, forming the word YUMMY in my mind. Yeah, he was definitely on that side of the list.

We kept on walking for several more minutes until we had reached the bottom of a small hill. Walking up that hill wasn't an easy task neither with the height of the snow nor the slide with the basket. Once I had sat down on the slide and Dimitri nearly fell over with the much higher weight. Grumbling he had ordered me off the slide otherwise I wouldn't have gotten anything to eat. The threat helped his case, I'll have to admit.

So I had to follow him uphill but as soon as we had reached the top the view we had was breathtaking. Everywhere was white, almost blinding us. Afar we could see a small part of Baia, but that was all for civilization. The snow sparkled in the sunlight, giving one the impression of looking into an ocean filled with diamonds. It was plain wonderful.

"And?" he cautiously asked me, while placing some cover on the snow and emptying the basket. "How do you like it?"

"It's breathtakingly beautiful." I said honestly. "I would have never thought that Siberia can be quite that beautiful." I admitted as an afterthought. It was true though, I had tried my best to only see the bad things about this part of the country.

Smiling up at me, Dimitri passed me steaming mug with hot chocolate, indicating for me to sit down next to him on the cover. I took off my gloves to enjoy the warmth of the mug. "Have you made the chocolate?" I asked him, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, I did. I know how much you like it." He said smugly.

Shrugging my shoulders, I watched over the landscape. "It's not my fault that I like it. It's just too good to miss." Yes, I can hand out compliments when I really was convinced about something. And the chocolate made by Dimitri was just like pure heaven!

Silence again engulfed us as Dimitri finished emptying the basket on the covers. Everything was there: bread, soup, warm meat, French fries and even some doughnuts! This man definitely knew too many of my weaknesses. First the hot chocolate and now good food. That could get me in trouble some time!

"_Roza_, I think we need to talk." He suddenly said.

Immediately I froze. I hadn't expected this talk so soon. I had known somewhere from the beginning of our little trip that this was supposed to be more than just a hike through the snow. But, like I said, I hadn't it expected to come so early.

On the other hand Dimitri obviously had something to say and knowing myself just too good, I knew that he wanted to get this off his mind. We were just too alike – sometimes this really frightened me.

When I didn't say anything, he slowly lifted my face up towards his with his fingers so that I couldn't avoid him anymore. "Please, let's talk about this! I just need to apologize to you."

"Okay, then let's talk." I said, still a little afraid where this might be going.

Would he give our feelings a chance or would he destroy me completely? I wasn't sure about this but I would listen, no matter the costs.

_Pоза = Roza_

_I know you don't like me for the cliffys but believe me - it will be worth the wait!_

_Please don't forget to tell me just how much you hate me for breaking it off here! *lol*_

_Lilian85_


	16. Chapter 16

_**NOTE:** This chapter has been reworked as I've made a major mistake: The original version stated that Dimka has never kissed before (sorry), but seing as they are both around 17 years old this certainly is very much unlikely. BUT I stick to the still being a vergin part. SORRY!_

**CHAPTER 16**

I was nervous. Really nervous. As in your-heart-beats-up-your-throat nervous and I felt my hands getting all sweaty. Gross to say the least but there was nothing I could do. Rose expected me to talk to her about what had happened and I had to go through with the plan.

So far everything had gone according to my plan and I was grateful that Rose had agreed to come with me in the first place. Seeing as I had constantly hurt her over the past weeks, I had been very relieved when she had decided to join me.

Now that we were here on top of the small hill, I hadn't wanted to wait any longer. What needed to be said must be said! And there never was a better time than now.

I let my gaze drift over to her beautiful form; the person I loved so much. Rose truly held my heart and I was determined to let her know that.

"I'm sorry for everything, _Roza_. I know all of this hadn't really been fair to you and I honestly can't think of anything proper to say." I rambled in my excitement.

Giving me a tentative smile, she slowly extracted her hand to mine. As our skin made contact, I swear a firework was going off somewhere as sparks raced through my body. I could almost see the tremor running through her body.

"I know that you find it difficult to follow our explanations but I'm begging you to trust us. Alexa will most likely have to leave the school now and her parents had already threatened to send her away to her grandparents to Scotland. They most likely will even follow through with that threat and I know that neither she nor Caiden are really happy about any of this. I'm just feeling so sorry for her." I added, wanting to be fully honest with her. I couldn't afford to be without her trust any longer and that was asking for my total honesty.

"Why are her parents like that?" she quietly asked. Relieved that she at least somewhat seemed to be interested in the reason behind it all, I tried to explain it to her as best as I could.

"They are Royal Moroi and believe that Alexa should only marry into another Royal family. Which does limit her number of choices drastically. Alexa used to life in Baia and I've known her since kindergarten. We've been close friends and she saw in my family that some didn't have that limitation. I guess somehow she had developed a will to choose freely whom she will marry though her parents fought her on that one constantly." Remembering one of these scenes where her parents had shouted at her disgraced behaviour, I shuddered inwardly. It had taken Alexa some time to stand back up afterwards.

Nodding her head in understanding, Rose glanced at the beautiful scenery surrounding us. She obviously was no real nature freak but the more I enjoyed it as she obviously was enjoying everything out here tremendously. "So who came up with that idea?" she whispered, still glancing away. I don't know if it was just glancing or avoiding my gaze on purpose.

"It was me, actually." I said, a small smile tugged at my lips as I remembered that moment. It had been shortly after the fight with her parents that Alexa had approached me and begged my support as she had fallen in love with Caiden, a non-royal Moroi. "I wanted to help her and that was the only way I could."

She stayed silent afterwards and still avoided my gaze at all costs. The silence between us stretched uncomfortably while I fidget around on the small place on the cover. I really wanted her to understand but I also didn't want to rush her. Now was the time that it was Rose's decision what would happen between us and though this was not easy for me I just had to do it. For her. For the sake of _us_.

"And now?" she whispered, her brown eyes boring into mine intently. "What about us?"

Her eyes were begging me to not hurt her again and I wasn't willing to do this. Not again. Not ever.

"I want you, _Roza_. I want to be with you, love you, teach you Russian and do all the crazy stuff with you. I want to hold you, wrapped in my arms, never letting you go anywhere without me. I'm not asking for much, only that you give me another chance to show you just how much I love you. I will use my whole life to make it up to you if I need to but please, just give me this one chance." I was practically begging now and if it wouldn't be for the basket standing in-between us, I would be on my knees right now.

It took long for _Roza_ to answer me. I could see in her eyes that she was torn between giving-in and letting me suffer a little more. Seeing as Rose tended towards the suffering, I felt myself growing more and more agitated. She just was a devil after all.

"Can you promise me one thing, Dimitri?" she asked, only wanting to hear an honest answer.

Nodding my head I waited for her request.

"Promise to never hurt me like that again." She said simply, her eyes daring me to defy her. I realised that betrayal was something Rose just couldn't handle at all and that was exactly what I had done to her over and over again: betrayed her.

Putting my hand over my heart, I looked at her solemn, speaking the next words with all honesty I could found in me. "Rose, I will promise to never hurt you in any way. If I should though, than it is purely unintentional and I give you the allowance to kick my ass. Badly."

This made her smile at me, her eyes shining with warmth and love. This was the Rose I had missed and I was truly happy to see her again.

Bending forward I softly brushed my lips against hers and I felt my heartbeat quicken as she returned my kiss hesitantly. Need to show her just how much I really wanted her rushed through me. Stretching out my hand, I framed her delicate face, bringing it closer to me. I wanted her; the sexual tension between us rising instantly.

I ran my tongue along the seam of her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. As soon as she had granted my wish, I swiftly pushed into the heaven of her mouth, our tongues starting the old dance of dominance. I felt her hands wrapping themselves into my hair, her soft and warm breath on my face. Suddenly the basked had vanished between us and Rose pressed her upright body closer to mine.

Wrapping my other arm around her frame, I gently lay her down onto the covers, glad that I had brought the biggest one I could find. It fit perfectly and I gazed down at the woman in front of me with hunger.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, afraid to disturb the sensation between us. A blush crept up her cheeks, letting her eyes sparkle even more. Her soft lips were a little swollen from our heated kissing session which I intended to start all over again. It was just too hard to stay away from this wonderful creature for too long.

Bending my head I just turned that promise into reality, feeling Rose wrapping her arms around me as we lost ourselves in the heat of the kissing. I wish we could go on further but being outside in the snow, with minus 30°C just wasn't the right surrounding for making love. Hopefully the house would still be empty when we returned. I silently prayed for it.

When we had to stop for getting some air, Rose smiled up at him happily. "Where did you learn that? Or – scratch that – I really don't want to know…"

Confused I looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Blushing even more, she shrugged her shoulders, her arms still wrapped around me tightly. "The kissing."

Now I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, suddenly being totally embarrassed. "Ehem." I mumbled hoping she would let it go.

Of course – as this was Rose we were talking about – she wouldn't let it go. "What did you say?" she was positively grinning now. Oh that tease!

"I do have some experience in that field. But I'm a natural I guess." I was unsure on how she would react to that. Would she get the teasing note in my voice?

Of course she did! Smiling up at me she asked. "And .. .and the other stuff?"

Shaking my head I gave her a full hearted smile. "Nope, I haven't." My heart started to race even further. It was absolutely unusual for a boy in my age to still be a virgin. Reading Rose's expression I guess her thoughts were running along the same lines.

A truly happy smile touched her face, letting her eyes shine brightly. "I have never done it either."

Smiling at each other I quickly bent down again, capturing her luscious lips with my own. I wanted to kiss her forever, never letting her go again. This was something that would quickly become my favourite past-time and certainly something I would love to do also outside of past-time activities. Oh the possibilities!

When we had to come up for air again, I felt Rose's abdomen grinding hard against my groin. My body reacted instantly, letting my member stiffen and throbbing with arousal.

"I want you." Rose whispered sultry, her eyes half closed. "Now."

Feeling my control slipping away quickly, I thought about the fastest way back towards the house and an comfortably bed. Unfortunately we would have to walk the entire way back first.

Groaning out loud as her lower half connected with mine again in an urging demand, I quickly got off and pulled her up with me. "Then let's go."

Within a matter of seconds I've packed up everything and indicated for Rose to sit down on the slide. The first part of the way we could just slide downhill, adding to the thrill of it. Placing my larger body behind her on the small slide, I wrapped her in my arms tightly and soon pushed us to rush downhill.

Rose was laughing like a maniac now, obviously enjoying this very much. Well for me the close proximity was killing me. Reaching the bottom we got off and made our way towards the house.

Walking hand in hand with Rose through the snow covered wood was thrilling and I just couldn't get home as soon as possible. Stealing kisses and touches all the way, we laughed about the stupidest things like Rose making snow angels.

I was happy to have avoided it most of the time but nearing our house my concentration was lacking a little and without any warning I found myself lying in the snow next to Rose making snow angels. Oh, what don't you do as a desperate man to make your love happy? Yeah, snow angels definitely made her happy and her lying on top of me kissing me made me happy. So everything is great.

Reaching the house was pure bliss for me and I couldn't stop myself from dragging Rose upstairs in the safety of my room. Without further ado I pushed her on the bed, quickly shedding my jacked and following her.

Soon our kissing turned into a fully passionate make-out session and neither could stop taking the clothes off. The passion was killing me as was her sweet scent. Oh, _Roza I'm officially addicted to you_!


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the delay but I did have somewhat of a blackout for this story. Thanks for all the ideas you've given me for continuing this story. I certainly will include them in furture chapters. So stay tuned._

_Now, just enjoy - but attention: **This chapter is totally M-rated. Don't like, don't read!**_

**CHAPTER 17**

I really didn't know how we ended up on the bed, both ready to follow our needs with this. I wanted him and now that Alexa finally was out of the picture, I allowed myself to hope for a happy ending again. I felt myself getting wet already and I longed to feel Dimitri's warm and muscled body closer.

Pulling him in for another heated kiss, I quickly opened the buttons on his ski trousers, pushing them off in the process. A light chuckle erupted from his lips that were pressed tightly against mine but turned into a deep groan when I brushed against his already hard erection in the briefs beneath. More wetness flooded my core, leaving me yearning for even more.

Our breathing got heavier with each heated kiss, out tongues battling the old game of dominance again. I was sure that I would never get enough of kissing this warm mouth of his, tasting his unique taste on my lips. I officially was addicted to that taste from now on!

Quickly he had removed my snow pants as well and was working on my pullover now. I let him have it his way though I couldn't get enough of touching the soft skin beneath his. Pulling it over my head, I felt the cold air in the room. His arms wrapped around me and swiftly he pushed me back down onto the mattress, his warm body blanketing mine to keep me warm. I honestly could get used to this.

His hands framed my face tenderly, his thumbs moving in circles on my cheeks. All the while our lips were locked in heated kisses and our tongues danced around each other. To better savour this feeling I had closed my eyes, giving myself into his lead completely. Due to my lack of knowledge in this field I let him lead me and followed willingly.

Dimitri then pushed himself up on his forearms, smiling down on me brilliantly. It was one of those rare smiled which he seemingly had reserved for me only and I felt my insides melt. He was the most handsome boy I've ever met and never had I felt like this before.

At St. Vladimir's I used to have a reputation of being a tease, some rumours even bordered closely to calling me whore. What nobody had known (besides Lissa that is) was that I had never slept with a guy. I had been close several times but couldn't find myself going through with it whatsoever. Somehow deep inside me I had wanted to wait for the right guy to do this with. Now, gazing up into these loving dark brown orbs I knew that Dimitri was the guy I had been waiting for all those years. He was the one for me after all.

Slowly I ran my hands through his hair, giving his head a short massage. It still was cold from being outside but it still was as soft as it looked like. When Dimitri closed his eyes in bliss I knew that I had found a weak point of his which I would use to my advantage whenever necessary. Don't forget, I'm still Rose Hathaway and I wasn't afraid to use any kind of weapon with this man that I could get. Weak points were definitely a huge plus!

When he opened his eyes again, we just stared at each other for an unknown amount of time. It just didn't seem to be of any importance on how we spend our time. Important was only that we could spend it being together, enjoying every moment of it.

"You're beautiful, _Roza_. So, so beautiful." He whispered, his Russian accent getting thicker with the increase of passion running between us. His lower body was pressing into mine deliciously making it somewhat more difficult for me to breath and think clearly.

I stopped my head massage then and ran my fingertips long his bottom lip teasingly. "You think so?"

Nodding, he suddenly sucked my finger into his mouth, his teeth and tongues running along its side, putting some pictures in my head on where suction would be included. I felt my cheeks redden at the pure thought of how to bring him pleasure. Seeing my blush Dimitri chuckled lightly before releasing my finger again.

"Definitely." He whispered seductively before he bent down and captured my lips again. This kiss was slow, leisurely given but it told me more of what was to come. I couldn't wait anymore and allowed my hands to drift down towards his briefs.

Suddenly Dimitri reached out and grabbed my hands. "No, Roza. Not so fast."

"I need you Dimitri. Now." I said urgently. But he kept his calm demeanour, pulling my hands above my head.

"They stay there otherwise I will have to think of more drastic measures, understood." He said, looking down at me sternly. Only his eyes shone bright with amusement.

Oh boy, now he was getting all dominant on me! Again, I felt the flush of wetness increase between my legs, knowing I was covered in my own fluids now. My panties where damp already.

Dimitri sat back on the bed, enjoying the full view of my body now. Slowly his hands went to the waistband of my panties and pulled them down, leaving my lower body naked. The cool air rushed over my heated core, making me shiver.

When Dimitri followed my legs to their junction, he already saw the glistening moisture, knowing I was absolutely ready for him. The need made it impossible for me to feel embarrassed at his gaze taking in each curve and valley of my body. My bra had vanished sometimes mysteriously.

Settling himself between my thighs, Dimitri slowly let his finger wander over my core. The touch nearly made me come off the bed, my breathing labouring immediately. If he would continue like that I would orgasm right on the spot.

Slowly his finger dipped deeper into my wet folds, his pad dragging over the bundle of nerves teasingly. His warm breath tickled.

Suddenly his tongue leaped out, licking through my wet folds as if he was eating some ice cream cone. I groaned at the tremors running through my body. Though I did have some experience with satisfying myself, nothing had ever felt like this. It was as if my body was on fire, burning for his touch.

His tongue pressed deeper into my folds and when he stuck it inside of my tight slick channel, I groaned out loudly.

After some exploration of my channel, Dimitri exchanged his tongue with two of his fingers, stretching me wide. Pushing them deep inside me, he swiftly moved over that one spot which would bring me over the edge soon. His tongue was still licking over the bundle of nerves, bringing me higher and higher into the heavens.

His fingers now trusted in and out quickly, his tongue stroking me in synchronisation. Grabbing the sheets beneath me to hold on to something, my breathing got harsher with each stroke of his velvet tongue on me. Then he added a third finger.

I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. "Don't … stop." I breathed out not really understanding what I was pleading of him. "I'm so close …"

I was writhing now on the bed, trying subconsciously to escape the pressure that was building in my abdomen. I didn't know what to expect and it scared me a little.

But Dimitri was relentless, his fingers keeping pumping in and out of my dripping wet channel. When he sucked the little bud into his mouth, I crashed. I just crashed, stars dancing behind my eyes. I had grabbed the bed sheets to hold onto, my breath stilling for a moment while I found myself feeling the total bliss of a very intense orgasm. It was almost too much to bear for me but I accepted it, letting go of all fears.

I slowly came down from my height, my breathing slowly returning to normal. Dimitri was trailing small kisses down my thighs, giving me time to find myself again. Staring up at the ceiling above me, a happy smile graced my features.

Looking down towards Dimitri, I saw his satisfied smirk, obviously being very happy with himself. I had to give it to him: he was _good_ at what had done to me. I wouldn't mind getting more of that later on.

I pulled him up towards me as I suddenly felt lost without his body being close to mine. When our lips connected I could taste myself in his lips. It turned me on even further.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips. I really meant it.

He just deepened the kiss not saying anything. His erection pressed against my stomach, the size scaring me a little. I wasn't really sure if he would fit in me at all.

We kept on kissing more and I slowly felt the heat rise in me again. Though the orgasm had been satisfying, I wanted to take the next step with him. I wanted all of him.

Pushing him off me, I turned him around on his back, setting myself down onto his hips. His erection was still restrained by his boxers but was eager nonetheless.

Leaning down I slowly kissed my way down his cheeks, his cheek bone and then let my tongue lick its way down his collar bone. Groaning deeply, he arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me closer into his body warmth. Then they wrapped around my hip grinding us together. We moaned out loud in unison at the friction this caused. His cock was twitching in anticipation now.

My juices flowed again freely and I groaned out loud when Dimitri stuck two of his fingers inside of me again, testing my readiness. Oh boy, let me assure you that I'm totally ready for you!

I returned to placing wet kisses all over his torso while slowly making my way down towards the erection that was still hidden inside the briefs. When I had reached the waistband I pulled them down slowly, freeing his twitching member in the process. The tip was already covered in a thin sheet of pre-cum, glistening in the dim light. I couldn't wait to taste him on my lips.

Disregarding the briefs I returned to his cock, my tongue darting out to take a first taste of him. Dimitri groaned, his hands burying themselves in my locks. Slowly he pressed me down onto his cock, obviously eager to feel me taking him inside of my mouth.

When I followed his silent command and took him all the way inside, he groaned out loud again, bucking up his hips nearly gagging me. I quickly pulled back but closed my lips around him again soon. Dimitri obviously was lost and I was astonishes that with my lack of experience, I obviously was doing this the right way. And it definitely was a total turn-on having such power over a man.

After sum joyful exploration of his cock with my tongue, lips and teeth, Dimitri tugged at my hair, signalling me to come up again. "If you keep doing this it will be over before we've even started." he gasped.

When I kissed him deeply, I knew that he know could taste himself on my lips. Suddenly Dimitri turned us around again, hovering over me, his cock slowly pushing inside my wet entrance.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dimitri instantly came to a halt. We both froze.

"Hey Dimka!" Vik yelled through the closed door. "We're home. Do you know where Rose is?"

Looking at each other, Dimitri pressed his flushed face into my neck, stiffening his loud groan. He certainly wouldn't get any more action tonight and I was close to feel sympathy with him. Comfortingly I wrapped my arms around his torso, locking him in his place.

I never hated Vik more than in this minute and I saw that Dimitri's thoughts ran along the same way. What did you get when being accused of murder your sister?

"No, I don't." Dimitri yelled, hoping that Vik would vanish soon. The mood was ruined now totally, but there was no need for Vik to find us in such a compromising position. Me, lying on my back, Dimitri hovering over my naked body, his cock ready to enter my wet and eager pussy.

Mumbling Vik obviously vanished and Dimitri gave me rueful smile. "Sorry for my sister." he said, leaning down to kiss me. The kiss was slow and tender but nothing close to the heated kisses we've exchanged before. Like I said, the mood was killed and there would be no sex for us tonight.

Returning his rueful smile, I pecked him on the lips. "No problem." Though deep inside my I was dissatisfied. Mentally and sexually.

Dimitri slowly climbed off me, collecting some jeans and a shirt from somewhere off the floor. "I need a cold shower now." he grumbled. "Make yourself at home."

Then he left me contemplating all the possible outcomes that would have been if Vik hadn't interrupted us so rudely. Not very nice of her indeed.

_Do you hate me now? *lol*_

_Anyways, just let me know if you liked it or not!_

_Thanks, _

_Lilian85_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** This will be the last chapter as I will go on a longer trip back home on Thursday! Please don't expect any updates for the next 4 weeks at least, as I cannot make any promises whether I will be able to write or update or not. I haven't seen my family and friends for half a year now and would like to spend as much time with them as possible. Thanks for understanding!_

**CHAPTER 18**

The rest of the holidays went by uneventfully. After that one day where I had _almost_ lost my virginity to Dimitri, we've never had another chance of getting even close. It seemed that either Olena or Vik were around staying close so we never got closer than exchanging some short kisses in-between. It was frustrating and I felt the sexual tension between us rise with each touch and each brief kiss.

But it seemed that Olena and Vik were suspecting something as our behaviour towards each other had changed drastically. Now Dimitri and I spent almost every minute together when prior to this I had avoided him at all costs. Sometimes we were only reading, watching television or sparing some fur fun purpose only. To my great dismay he always won and I found myself lying flat on my back, his tall and muscled frame hovering over me. It reminded me so badly on that day and it certainly didn't help to ease the tension between us.

And my sexual frustration rose with each passing minute. The last night before we had to leave to get back to school, I was lying in my bed being totally frustrated with anything and everything. My pussy was clenched in juices due to the constant body contact and exchanged heated glances with my hot and sexy boyfriend.

So I found myself lying in my bed, not really knowing how to get rid of the tension. There was only one way as my boyfriend was not with me.

Slowly my hand wandered down my body on its own accord, resting over the waistband of my pyjama pants. Hesitating for one second, I slowly pushed it inside and groaned when my fingers slowly moved along the sensitive bud. Pushing them further down, I let one of them enter my pussy, being coated with my own fluids completely.

It felt so good but not as good enough as when a certain someone would be doing this. Imagining that these fingers belonged to Dimitri, I closed my eyes and let my mind expel me into another reality. In that reality Dimitri's tall and naked form was hovering above me, sweat covering his body while his thick and long dick was pistoning into my wet channel over and over again.

Quickening the movement of my fingers I felt close to my relief when suddenly someone pulled them away. Opening my eyes I saw indeed the tall frame of my boyfriend, smiling down at me devilishly.

"You need help with that?" he asked huskily, before his lips connected with mine and three of his long fingers entered my pussy. I was dripping by now.

I groaned out loud into his mouth when the friction the movement of his fingers caused inside of me pushed me over the edge, letting me relive the pure bliss of a very intense orgasm again. My breathing was heavy now, my heart beating quickly.

But he obviously wasn't done yet as he slowly opened the buttons of my pyjama top, letting my small mounds spill out of the thin fabric. The small peaks hardened immediately when the cool air of the room washed over them.

Dimitri silently crawled into the bed beside me, pressing his larger frame tight against my body beneath the covers. Leaning over my body, he held the covers away from my breasts, breathing warm air across them to make them even harder. I groaned out at the sensations washing over me.

When he took one of the erect nipples into his hot mouth, he quickly covered my mouth to stifle the groan that threatened to escape me. Though I was in the guest room, Vik's room was next to mine and we couldn't be heard. Olena surely would throw a fit finding us making out in her house.

"I need you now, Dimitri!" I mumbled against his hand.

Shaking his head he didn't stop his administrations for my nipples, wracking havoc inside of my body. With each sensual flick of his tongue, fire raced through my blood stream burning me from inside out. It was too much for me to take but his body was pressing me down into the bed so I couldn't get away. All my writhing beneath him didn't break his attention and so there was only one thing for me to do: I softly bit into the flesh of his hand, not hurting him in the process.

What I wasn't expecting was to hear him groan out in desperation. That boy obviously liked being bitten? Oh the dirty pictures in my mind! Suggestively I tried pulling one of his long fingers in my mouth and softly sucked on it. Causing him to groan out against my breast. Sucking harder I felt him stiffen beneath the blanket, nestling his lower body between my thighs.

Slowly Dimitri kissed his way lower, pulling my pyjama pants off my legs in the process. I felt his hot breath wander over by abdomen and down to the junction of my legs. I was anticipating each of his moves now hoping he would do something about the throbbing deep inside my pussy that was just waiting for his touch.

I sucked hard on his finger when I felt his tongue licking over my bud, the fingers of his other hand pushing into my tight folds deeply. Though I had just experienced a mind blowing orgasm, I felt my body getting ready for another one and I _yearned_ for it.

Keeping on the sucking and biting of his finger, I tried to stiffly my groans when the sensations of his lovemaking with my pussy cursed through me and I felt myself being pushed over the edge again. When my breathing returned to a more normal state, I looked down on the man that laid sprawled across my lower body and gave him a drowsy smile. Dimitri returned it with one of his own.

"I love you." I whispered while I brushed my hand through his hair that was slightly disarranged. He even looked sexier like this than before.

He slowly rose and his face came closer to me. "I love you too, _Roza_." He said before his lips brushed against mine swiftly. "Go to sleep now."

"But you …I …" I tried to get my thoughts together but they were getting away from me as I felt the drowsiness envelop me tightly.

I heard him chuckle before my eyelids closed on their own accord. "I'm fine. Good night." Then he was gone and I surrendered to the sleep that was fizzing up my brain.

When I awoke the next morning I felt calmer and much more refreshed. Today we would have to return back to school and I must admit that I was a little afraid on how people would react because of the sudden 'break-up' between Dimitri and Alexa and me as his obvious new girlfriend. Maybe we should let them quiet down for a while before breaking the news to them? But thinking on how the gossip chains worked in a school like this, the chances of not being discovered so quickly are nearly non-existent. Urg, did I mention before that I HATE gossip, especially when I was in the middle of it?

Slowly and not yet fully awake I got up and trotted to the bathroom. So far the house was quiet, everybody else obviously still asleep. A wicked smile appeared on my face when I thought about how to wake up Dimitri. He better get used to my wicked ways sooner than later! Oh boy, you're so in for it.

After I had taken a nice warm shower and brushed my teeth, I walked over to Dimitri's room, my hair still slightly wet. Not too much to do any damage but enough to support my plan. As quiet as possible I opened his door, my eyes finding his large frame wrapped up in blankets immediately.

Silently I walked towards the bed and halted. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. His face was totally relaxed and his lips pouted in a cute way. Oh, just kissable! I watched him for a few more minutes before I returned to my actual plan.

I let out a very loud battle cry and jumped upon his sleeping form. Dimitri, startled by the sudden noise, jumped up just in that moment when I tackled his body. Together we fell off the bed and onto the floor in a heap of cushions and blankets. And he landed on top of me. Great!

Obviously he still wasn't getting what had happened as he fought me with all his strength and all the tricks he knew. And they were quite a few I might add!

I had learned some tricks when fighting a larger and heavier enemy but as Dimitri slowly came to his senses, he knew whom just had attacked him and he really pulled out all the tricks there were. Kicking out and trying to roll us around, I couldn't get his body off mine. My breathing was heavier now and whenever I caught a glimpse o his face I saw a huge smile on it. He actually was enjoying it! Not the outcome I had been planning on! Oh well, the fun was well worth it.

When Dimitri had tackled my wrist above my head (I let him do it as I felt his excitement pressing into my abdomen), we came to a stop, both of our chest heaving with our heavy breathing. Glancing up at him I gave him my best smile. "Good morning." I greeted him happily.

Grumbling, he bent down and kissed me square on the lips. "Morning, beautiful." He whispered before connecting our lips again.

Though the floor was cool, his warm body pressed into me deliciously and I really didn't want to get up. But after a while it got pretty uncomfortable and I slowly pushed him off me.

"Why are you up s early?" Dimitri asked me while putting all the cushions and blankets back onto the bed. "We still have time before we need to leave."

I sat down on his bad shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know. I was awake and couldn't get back to sleep." I really was awake by now and knew it would be a futile attempt to return back to dream land.

Smiling at me, Dimitri climbed back into the comforts and warmth of his bed, but pulled it open on the side facing me. "Wanna join me?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Who could say no to such an invitation? Certainly not me. So I scooted under the blankets and let him wrap my body in his embrace. That was comfortable, let me tell you! Snuggling closer into him, I turned around so that I was facing him.

One of his hands immediately went to my cheek, caressing it softly. "You are so beautiful, _Roza_." He whispered while his hand roamed around my face. First it touched my eyebrows, following that line down towards my cheek bone and then up again towards my lips. Lining out my lips with his fingers the heat inside me increased tremendously. With only touching me he could get me pooling at his feet, begging for more. Would it be like this from now on whenever Dimitri would touch me?

"You make me feel beautiful." I quietly answered him, speaking the honest truth the way I saw it. Being with him made me smile and laugh at the same time and I just wanted to embrace the whole world. Slowly I rose my head up from the pillow, levelling it with his before I softly moved my lips over his. It was only a whisper of a kiss yet it held so many emotions that it said more than I could ever do with words. "I love you."

Suddenly his hands were in my hair, pulling me back down onto his lips to deepen the kiss. When I felt his tongue slowly circling my bottom lips, I gladly obliged and let him enter my mouth. The deeper the kiss got, the further I climbed onto his body until I was blanketing him beneath the actual blanket. I told myself that I did this only to get better access to the heavens of his mouth but honestly? I only did this to get closer to his awesome body. Dimitri's hands were now drawing slow and reassuring circled across my back.

We broke off when both of us need to come up for air. Stupid human body! Whoever invented the breathing thing had obviously never enjoyed a really good kiss. And Dimitri definitely was a pro in this one.

"I love you, _Roza_." Dimitri whispered, letting his lips wander over mine one more time. But we should start getting ready now."

Grumbling I slowly got up to leave his room. Turning around at the door, I saw Dimitri sitting on his bed, his gaze on my body. "You know that was a nice way to wake up." He teased. A teasing Dimitri was something to get used to as he only did this when he was absolutely relaxed. Which he was now which made me smile wide.

"Good to know for future reference." I said. I left his room winking at him, a happy smile on my face. This boy definitely was a handful!

_So, that was it for some time with the lemon now. I know they are teenagers and their hormones are running all over the place but they will have to wait for that! Hmpf!_

_I hope you enjoyed reading it and will tell me so in a review!_

_Thanks,_

_Lilian85_


	19. AN

**Important A/N:**

Hey all, I'm so sorry you haven't heard from me in such a long time, but several things have happened which I won't tell you about but let me assure you – they do effect me in different ways.

That's why I haven't had the time to continue any of my stories and especially for the case of THIS story, I'm sorry that I have to tell you the following: I'm seriously having problems with a bad sickness – called writer's block – and I'm honestly not sure when I will continue with it. I will do so, but it's not sure _when_.

So, I'm asking all my kind readers to please be patient with me and this story. It is the first time that this happens with my stories and I'm seriously feeling really bad about this.

To shorten the time I'm giving you all a task: **send me your ideas on what should happen as soon as they get back to the school. What should happen with Vik and Ivan? And what about our favourite couple?**

Let me know any ideas you might have and I'm sure that they will get me back on track. I hope so! Thank you to all my readers for understanding. I really hope your ideas will get me back on track in no time!

Bye,

_Lilian85_


	20. Chapter 19

_Merry Christmas my fellow readers! As I've promised you all, I will get the block out of my way and continue with this story and here it is: the next chapter. I know I'm a mean person but just suck it up and live with it! There is no way around._

**Chapter 19**

Packing our stuff was done fairly quickly and without many disturbances. Well, if you would ignore our constant kissing, that is. Not that I minded and neither did Dimitri. Obviously. But I had to admit that it was good that either Olena or Vik were checking up on us from time to time as the kissing was slowing down the whole process tremendously.

Somehow I got the feeling that every time Vik would enter our room to disturb us with some totally uninteresting questions and unimportant things, that she was smiling – no, grinning widely would define it better. But I never caught her in the act so I couldn't really be sure. But still there was a dreading feeling that Vik knew something was going on.

But she never asked and I not yet had told her anything. Maybe on the train ride I would take her aside and tell her everything. I'm sure that this news would mysteriously find their way to Olena and the rest of the Belikov family. If it would be before the rest of the student body would find out, I wasn't sure. Depending on Vik, I guess.

Quickly we finished a small meal that Olena had prepared before we would start our long trip back to the school. Not that I minded these few more hours in which I would have Dimitri almost for my own, but the way to the school was long and mostly boring and therefore no real action. Something I seemed to need constantly. I was a teenager after all though the Moroi politics seemed to forget that small fact often when talking about putting the novices into battle.

After we had finished, Dimitri agreed to get our suitcases (which he deeply regretted afterwards as mine was supposed to be loaded with bricks he claimed) while Vik and I waited in the car outside. To make it even funnier, we pushed Dimitri on and on to be faster which he answered with a glance in which I saw the promise of retribution. My pulse immediately sky rocked and my breath laboured. The affect this guy was having on me really did scare me sometimes just as much as it excited me.

Soon we were off towards the train station. The car ride just took as long as it did several days ago but this time it wasn't quiet in the car but quite the opposite: Vik and I were seated in the back and were constantly throwing insults back and forth until Olena put a stop to it. Loudly I might add. And Dimitri? That boy was just laughing his yummy backside off! Pff, idiot!

Hitting him over the head for this seemed kind of childish to me that moment so I stopped myself. But Vik must have already guessed this movement as my hand had gotten dangerously close to his head already and burst into a round of giggles. When my lover turned around, his eyes showing his annoyance I couldn't help it: I joined Vik in her giggles.

But soon we were too exhausted to even move and we fell asleep much to Olena's and Dimitri's happiness.

"Arg!" I bolted awake when something incredible cold and wet touched my face. Looking up kind if startled I watched Dimitri hover over me, snow filling his hand.

"Rise and shine, beautiful!" he whispered before dropping the rest of snow in my neckline and jumping out of the car backwards like lightening. If he wouldn't have, I certainly would have killed him right then and there! How dare he! That just screamed for a typical Rose-Hathaway-revenge!

Quickly I got out of the car and lifted my pullover to get rid of this cold and wet stuff. I could feel the nipples forming already and I saw Dimitri swallowing, as his eyes took in the sight before him. Yeah, take that! And there is more to come, honey! Soon I would get back at him and he wouldn't know what's coming…

This time Olena would not join us on the train ride so this meant for us to say good-bye to her. It was nothing really teary or anything but it still was touching. When it was my turn to say good-bye I hugged Olena closely. I didn't need to say anything but I felt that she understood. She had given me somewhat of a home and a wonderful Christmas by letting me share these awesome days with her and her family. Something my own mother would never do for me.

"You're welcome any time in my house, okay?" she whispered, before kissing me on the cheek softly. Then she pushed me towards the open door when the whistle sounded.

Stepping into the door, I turned around and gave her a thankful smile which she returned. Then the train started to move, I quickly moved further into the train and raced towards the compartment Vik and Dimitri had already occupied. Together we stood at the window and waved at the retreating figure waiting for us to come home again.

When the train station had vanished out of sight, we fell into our seats exhausted. Well, Vik and I at least while Dimitri looked as fresh as the snow that was starting to fall outside. Grumbling at him not to disturb me, I huddled up with Vik and soon fell asleep again. Annoying someone was just really tiring me out.

After several hours I woke up again, feeling refreshed enough to cause more mischief. Unfortunately Vik was still sound asleep and for Dimitri … well I don't think he was up for any more mischief. He was sitting across from me totally engrossed with one of the hideous western novels he so loves to read. Why? Because they always have heroes, action, beautiful women and a happy end. That was his answer, honestly. And I have always thought women where into this kind of novels only. I was wrong. For obvious reasons.

I stretched my slightly dumb legs and arms - these seats really were far off from being comfortable - as Dimitri looked up from his book startled.

"Did you sleep well?" he whispered, intended not to wake up his sister. This probably would be the last time we really could have for each other before the craziness of school would get the better of us. And there still was this Alexa-thing which I had no feeling where all of this would lead. I was sure that the rumours would start as soon as we would enter school grounds as Dimitri was coming with me and not his supposed-to-be-girlfriend. The next thing to spark all the trash talking would be that Alexa would not return to school for the rest of the school year as her parents had taken her out. But the question which intrigued me most was how all the fellow classmates would react when registering the fact that Dimitri and I were indeed a couple now. Drama, baby, drama!

"Yeah, a little uncomfortable, but still good." I said, giving him a smile. It didn't matter how often I had seen this man, he still seized to amaze me. He was just … well, _hot_ would be best describing here, but it's not really something to say about your boyfriend. Or is it? Well, in Dimitri's case I wasn't so sure as it fit perfectly.

After sleeping so long in such an uncomfortable position, I desperately needed to stretch my legs a little. But I didn't want to walk alone outside, so I wordlessly grabbed my boyfriend and ignored his already suggestively raised eyebrow. Oh Lord, how I wish I could do this eyebrow thing. It was soo cool!

Silently we left the compartment and searched for another one. One that hopefully was empty because for the upcoming make-out session I definitely didn't need any one watching. When we found one, I pushed him inside, closed the door and pulled down the blind.

"Wow, what's the matter with you?" Dimitri sexily murmured in my ear, wrapping his strong arms around my torso to pull me close to him.

Smiling up at him with a small fake pout, I hungrily whispered back. "Can't a girl miss her dangerously sexy boyfriend?"

"Hm sure," he whispered, bringing his lips close to mine, "but I have been with you all the time. So I really don't see the problem there …"

"Oh, do shut up." I said and closed the gap between us to hungrily devour his warm and soft lips. A deep groan escaped his mouth when my tongue softly traced the outline of his luscious and really kissable lips, begging him to open them so I could get to my private heaven. Tasting his male and pure Dimitri scent drove me crazy with want and need and I wasn't sure how long I could withstand him. Everything about him screamed "Take me!" at me and I felt my personal walls crumbling under such an onslaught of lust.

As soon as his lips had opened my tongue darted into his mouth, enjoying the unique taste that was him. O how I had missed kissing him. Regarding that the last kiss at been in Baia a mere hours ago, I was somewhat worried how I would survive a school day without seeing him so often. Maybe I could change some courses otherwise I definitely would get some serious withdrawal here!

And a junkie on immediate detoxification was nothing compared to Rose Hathaway on withdrawal, let me tell you!

Suddenly Dimitri turned around, with me still in his arms, and pushed me onto the seat. Our breathing had somewhat gotten laboured, small moans and grounds disturbing the silence in the compartment. The temperature here inside had risen several decrees.

Our tongues where battling for dominance but I let him win. A dominant Dimitri? Hell, there is nothing better than that as this always would let out his … creative … side.

Wrapping his hand around my wrists like a handcuff, he pulled them above my head so my sweater opened to show some creamy skin. His lips slowly wandered down to my breasts, while his other hand softly pushed underneath my clothing. Feeling his warm hands on my bare skin was bringing my need into higher levels. I desperately wriggled to get my hands out of his hold to let them wander over his wonderful body in return but he wouldn't budge.

When his hand wandered beneath my bra to softly move over my already hardened nipples, I nearly came off the bench. He certainly knew where to touch me to get me off.

Again I groaned out in frustration as he was still holding my hands captive but still he didn't budge. Only a small grin spread on his face. That mean boy!

I was still so deeply in my delirium that I nearly missed the hand that was now creeping into my pants to stroke me softly where I felt my pants already being wet. Without a doubt I knew that my sex was wet and opened in hopes to welcome him. And he wasn't disappointing me as he inserted two fingers into my awaiting opening.

Groaning out in despair and need, I pushed my abdomen up to create more friction between us. As our bodies connected also Dimitri let out a deep moan. But that damn clothing was keeping us apart!

Slowly his thumb started to stimulate my clit and that sensitive nerve bundle. And I felt the orgasm approaching fast. But he stopped just before I fell over the edge, a devilish grin on his face.

"What? Why did you stop …?" I asked still being confused from the mind blowing fire that still cursed through me and his antics.

Slowly he bent down as if he wanted to kiss me only to stop mere inches away. "Do you think I want to be the only one being kept close to breaking point?"

I must have looked like a fish on dry land when suddenly he closed the gap between us and pushed his hand back inside me deeply. That was when I finally reached a mind-blowing orgasm while his mouth captured the cries I let free in my blissful state of mind.

Without further ado I pushed him off me into a sitting position. Now it was time to take the next step I thought while granting him a devilish smile that matched his evenly. Slowly I got down on my knees and crawled between his opened legs. What a yummie sight that was: his hair in total disarray, his lips red and swollen from the kisses and his breathing still a little laboured.

When I opened up his zipper his eyes grew wider in his breath hitched in his throat. He knew what I had in mind and I saw that it excited him. Tremendously thought proudly, as his member stood proudly in front of me. A small pearl of pre-cum was already glistening on the tip. I had never done this before but also I had never backed out of a dare. And this was something similar but I also was excited to see how much power I would have over him. He was at my mercy now!

With my finger tip I softly smeared the pre-cum on his tip; his member twitching in anticipation now. Locking my eyes with his I slowly bent forward and took his tip into my mouth. When my lips closed around the soft flesh of his cock his eyes rolled back and his whole body went slack. His hands went into my hair and started to guide me slowly and without any force. Thankful I followed his lead while letting my tongue trace the patterns of his hardened flesh.

Soon I had found a spot underneath the tip of his cock where he would moan out loud and his hands in my hair went into fists.

His hips bucked as his breathing laboured and I knew that he was close. With my hand I softly cupped his balls massaging them.

"Hey," heavy knocking sounded on the door and an annoying groan rumbled from Dimitri's throat. "Are you done?"

I guess Vik had found us. What a pity!

_Yeah, I'm mean I know. Next time they will definitely do it but I'm not sure when it will happen. So it might take a while._

_I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and Iagood start into the new year. I will be going onto a trip to Malaysia and will be celebrating Christmas under a palm tree._

_Lilian85_


	21. Chapter 20

_Hello my lovely readers! Many things have happened in my life lately and unfortunately they are not all good ones. :( But anyway, as I have really missed writing this story and suddenly, when I sat down to start the next chapter ideas were flowing through my head, I knew that it was time to give you all a new chappy._

_So, here it is now and I really hope you will enjoy it. But be warned, it might take a few more chapters (probably until the end of the whole story) before another lemony chapter will appear, so please don't hit me! :)_

**Chapter 20**

Nothing much had happened for the rest of the train ride besides Vikki giving us side glances and sly grins. It wouldn't be helpful for me to kill that disruptive sister of my boyfriend and getting away with it, or?

The closer to school we got, the more agitated I became. I wasn't nervous per say, but it got me a little edgy not to know who the other students would react to the turn of events. Alexia had been quite popular in this school and as nobody had known that she had fooled them into thinking that she was with Dimitri (it still hurt me to think about this!), I could only imagine what her friends reactions might be like. Nothing I couldn't cope with but as this school had somewhat grown on me, I wasn't so really sure what to expect and how to react if the need should arise. And it would, I was absolutely certain of that.

I avoided Dimitri's gaze purposely as I knew he would see that I wasn't as relaxed as I tried to appear on the outside. He was too good in reading me so there was no way to fool him.

When the train pulled into the station, we quietly grabbed our stuff, pulled on our thick jackets and left the train soon after. As we weren't' the only one's arriving by train, the school had sent a bus to pick us up as it was too far to walk to the school anyway. And with such highly piled snow on the streets, there was no way to pull the baggage all the way at all.

After we had put our bags into the trunk of the bus, I hurried to catch a seat besides Vik, leaving Dimitri to sit in another row. The scowl on his face showed me that he wasn't understanding my antics at all and it confused him to no end. But he didn't say anything s he passed by, me trying to avoid his gaze. I know I was acting childish and it wasn't like me at all, but I couldn't get myself to face up my fears and just get it over with.

And I knew also that Dimitri would soon find a way to get me separated from everyone else to confront me. He was just that good which absolutely wasn't in my favour right now.

The bus ride was bumpy and filled with chat. Vik had gotten past her _I-know-what-you-did-and-I-will-annoy-you-with-it-endlessly-_phase and chatted with me. Our courses would change slightly this semester and there would only be few classes which we would have to attend together. I still was stuck with learning Russian with her and Dimitri every day in the library, but Olena had already told me proudly, that my Russian was getting better and better. From time to time she had acted as if she had forgotten all English vocabulary and only had answered to me when I had phrased my sentences in Russian. Which had been annoying at first, but after some days I realised that I had become more adapted to use this language. And when Dimitri would whisper something in Russian to me in the heat of passion, it would turn me on to now end.

When the bus reached the gates of the school ground, the lively chatter had somewhat lessened and when he stopped, everybody got up from their seats quietly.

_Hello school we are back!_, I though sarcastically.

Hurrying up to get my stuff and to get out of Dimitri's way, I shot up from my seat and moved towards the trunk. Pulling out my suitcase, I dashed for a quick exit to our room, but no such luck. Dimitri was just standing behind me when I turned away from the bus, his face making it clear that he was done shitting around. He wanted to have answers and he wanted them soon.

So I gave in and waited patiently for him to get his stuff and together we walked towards the building where all the dormitories were located in. When we reached the space where interactions of male and female students were allowed, we out down our bags and took a seat at the comfortable couch. As the main part of the student body has not yet arrived or was up at their dormitories to sort their stuff out, we had the room to ourselves.

Before the quietness could engulf us completely, Dimitri put his arms around my shoulder and pulled me towards him tenderly. "What's up, _Roza_?" he asked, his voice calm but curious. His brown eyes watched me carefully as to not miss a beat.

"I don't really understand it myself," I whispered quietly, still fighting the urge to spill out everything to him. But I also knew that fighting it was a vain attempt as Dimitri could ready me like a book meanwhile. He just knew me too well by now as to not catch up at my mood.

He still watched me carefully before asking hesitantly: "Has it anything to do with me?"

"No!", I nearly shouted, afraid that he would get the wrong idea. "No, it has nothing to do with you. Well, not directly that is." I knew that there was no way to avoid this topic and so I tried to explain it as best as I could to him. "I'm just a little uncomfortable when thinking about the reactions of the other students when they learn about us." Catching my breath after I had gotten this out without breathing, I looked into his eyes, willing him to understand what exactly I was talking about.

And clever as my sexy boyfriend was, he understood immediately. "You mean when they find out that you and I are together now and Alexa will not come to school anymore?"

Nodding my conformation, I thought at just how silly this sounded when he said it. It really was not me to be afraid about something as _unimportant_ as what others would think about me, but now that I was in love with the most looked-after boy in the entire school, I suddenly was to lose what had taken so long to grow. "This sounds so ridiculously childish but I can't help it." I admitted as an afterthought.

"Rose," Dimitri said, pulling me even closer to his body comfortingly. "What do you think will happen? They are all grown up and though they might be Alexa's friends, they know when to accept a change." His soft lips tenderly wandered over my face before coming to a halt on my lips. The kiss was nowhere near as passionately as the usual kisses we had shared, but it was reassuring and calmed me down. Relaxing into the comfort of his body, I smiled up at him happily after we had broken apart.

"That's what I love you for, Dimitri," I whispered as I rested my hand against his cheek. Keeping body contact always calmed me down and Dimitri had learned this fact quickly.

Keeping me wrapped up in his embrace, we waited until we heard the first students arrive. In order to not start the rumour now, we let go of each other and made our way up to our respective dormitories. I didn't let Dimitri see just how hard it was for me to leave. Over the past few days I had gron more and more dependent on him and it still left me uncertain, what would change now in our relationship as we were back to school.

When I reached the dorm I shared with Vik, I saw that she had already started to unpack her stuff and I was thankful, that she had given us this short amount of time by ourselves. No words were needed as she gave me a smile that said everything. Grinning back I quickly followed her lead and put my clothes from my suitcase into my drawers.

"You two are okay?" Vic asked, somewhat hesitantly. She had finished unpacking a few minutes ago and was now sitting on her bed, waiting for me to finish up as well.

Turning around, my shirts still neatly folded in my hand; I gave her a curious glance. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap and I knew for sure, that something was up with her. "What's the matter?" I asked her, sitting down beside her on the bed, my shirts still in my hands.

"I'm just … just not really sure what it is with you two now." Vik said.

"We are good now," I said, settling a hand reassuringly on her arm to stop her fidgeting. "We have sorted out our problems and are together now."

A short nod was all I got from her. I had the feeling that I still hadn't come down to the real problem.

"Vic," I said, this time turning her around to face me, my voice stern. "What is the matter? You still can tell me everything, you know that. Right?"

She seemed unsure on how to continue, but I stayed quiet to let her figure it out by herself. When she spoke, the insecurity was still audible in the tremble of her voice but it also had become stronger. "I just would have liked it when you would have told me", she said. "I wouldn't want to hear the news from someone else instead of from my brother or best friend directly."

Oh, now I saw the problem and it hit me. During the ups and downs of the past days I had totally forgotten about how Vik had been treated by girls who had been interested in Dimitri before and I really could smack myself over the head for being such a bad friend. I had promised her not to act the same way and now I had just done that.

"I'm sorry," I cried out, letting the sweaters drop to the floor to fling my arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Vik." When I felt her arms returning my hug I felt the relieve wash through me. "I'm such a bad friend."

The shake of her slender frame was the first sign before she pulled away again and grinned in my face. "No, you're just so totally over the mountain in love-land that you have forgotten about me."

Returning her grin, I gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, before easing back. "So, what do you wanna know?" We aware girls after all and girls shared secrets about relationships and boys in general. Only the juicy details, I would leave out as I was sure, Vik really had no interest in that. Understandable as Dimitri was her brother after all.

"So, you're going stable now?" she wanted to know.

Shrugging my shoulders, I answered honestly. "I love him and he loves me, so I guess you could say that. Though we haven't spoken about it yet. But we will eventually."

"What will you do as soon as this leaks out?", Vik was worried which made me smile inwardly. She really was a fantastic friend and helped a lot out just like Lissa would have.

"I don't know. That's what I had been talking to Dimitri about earlier. He said to take it with the head held high." I knew immediately that Vik felt for me as she could imagine the toll it would take on me when I will have to face the nasty comments. And as sure as the Amen in church these remarks and comments would come as soon as the news would leak out.

"I know for sure that something along these lines will come. There are too many friends of Alexa in this school as for this not to happen", she admitted. "And I'm afraid that even those who have their eyes on Dimitri will try to build up a drift between you two."

This time it was my turn to give her a sullen nod, having heard from her the suspicions I had been afraid of. Only that Vik had voiced them out, something I still had been too afraid to do in front of Dimitri. Not that I think he wouldn't trust me, but I felt as if I would voice my concerns they would come true in the end. Maybe it was better to live in blissful ignorance?

"But whatever happens, Rose, I'm here for you."

Hugging her again tightly, I whispered softly in her ear. "I know." Then I went to pick up my clothes which still lay astray on the floor and put them into the drawer where they belonged.

I knew that I would have to face the rumours soon and though Vik had offered her help, I knew that this would be a battle; I would have to fight on my own. Dimitri loved me and I loved him and I wasn't willing to lose him to any other girl in this school.

If they would come at me they would get to know the true bitchy Rose Hathaway, so beware!

_Yeah, so what will happen? o.O'_

_Let me know how you've liked it and I will now go back to write the next chapter._

_See you all!_

_Lilian85_


End file.
